Roots Before Branches
by FinchelFan728
Summary: The sixth story in my series about Finn and Rachel's daughter Emma, as well as their other children, Ryan, Sarah, Grant and Zoe. Things get complicated for Emma and Nick when they go to college in different cities. When Ryan and Ava get engaged, Emma wonders what the future holds for her and Nick. Can Finchel help their daughter figure things out?
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

_The Emma Hudson series is back! I've missed writing it. So, this first chapter is supposed to be like the ending of S3 of Glee (only Nick and Emma don't break up), so that's why the lyrics keep popping up at odd places. I'm not sure if I'll include stories from throughout their college years or go straight to when Ryan and Ava get engaged and Emma begins to wonder what the future holds for her and Nick. (Or I might have Ryan and Ava get engaged earlier rather than at the end of college so I can do both.) I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and review if you want me to continue and what you think I should do._

Chapter 1: Goodbyes

"Hi!" Emma said, getting in Nick's car. Today was it. They were off to college. In different states. She wasn't sure if this had been such a good idea, but the fact of the matter was, what she needed was at Chicago and what he needed was at Harvard.

"Hi," Nick whispered.

Emma immediately got a weird vibe. Something didn't feel right. Finn and Rachel had agreed to let them drive to the airport together and give each other the final goodbye. She'd said her goodbyes to her parents and siblings earlier this morning, and she'd said goodbye to Ryan and Ava when she dropped them off at the airport to New York last week. She knew this goodbye would probably be even harder. She and Nick had been through so mcuh together, and long distance relationships were a challenge.

**"**Let's go off to college," Emma said, trying to sound excited. To anyone else, starting college would be exciting. But for her, it was scary. Chicago was a lot bigger than Cleveland, and she'd be without her boyfriend and her friends and her family there. But she reminded herself, this was the school that had the strongest writing program, and she really wanted to be a writer. She and Nick had their whole lives to be together, and they could handle four years of separation. Couldn't they?

**"**Okay," Nick said. The drive to the airport was almost completely silent. Emma was afraid to talk because she was worried she'd say the wrong thing and make Nick want to break up with her. There probably would be girls at Harvard who were more appealing.

"Was it hard?" Nick finally asked. "Saying goodbye to your parents and your siblings?"

"Yeah, it was," Emma said. "It was pretty upsetting when we took Ryan and Ava to the airport last week, too. I really miss them."

"So do I," Nick said.

"But hey, New York and Boston aren't too far from each other, you can visit them anytime," Emma said. She then felt herself feeling jealous. She missed her brother and her best friend.

"I am worried about Grace and Kyle," Nick said. "It is her senior year, and her parents aren't here with her. And when she goes off to college, he'll be on his own."

Emma sighed. She knew losing their parents had been very, very hard for Nick and his siblings. "Was it hard to say goodbye to them?"

"So hard," Nick said. "I know our aunt and uncle are taking good care of them, but it did feel at times like we only had each other. They're only related to her by blood, after all."

The car arrived at the airport, and they got their stuff out. Finn and Rachel had shipped some dorm furniture to Chicago so Emma didn't have to bring too much stuff on the plane. Yet, the two bags she had with her still felt heavy.

"What time does your plane leave?" Emma asked Nick.

"2:09," Emma sighed. She looked at her watch, there wasn't much time left. "What about yours?"

"3:22," Nick said. He looked at Emma, looking nervous. "I just hope this works."

"It'll work," Emma said, but she was sure she needed the reassurance more than Nick did.

"You're 100% sure you want to be with me, right?" Nick asked.

Emma sighed. That was the one thing in life she knew. "Of course I am."

"It's pretty uncommon to be 100% sure about something," Nick pointed out.

Emma was feeling frustrated. "Well, I am 100% sure."

"I'm also sure that you're that one in a million," Nick said. "Emma, you're going to do really great things at Chicago. Your writing is the best I've ever read."

"We've already broken up once, and it was absolutely miserable!" Emma protested.

"It was hard for me, too," Nick said.

They moved through security, but Emma still had a feeling that there wasn't much time left. She wanted this to work, but would it?

"My plane leaves from Gate 24," Nick said. "Where does yours leave from?"

Emma looked at her pass. "Gate 27."

"Those are close enough to each other," Nick said. "I'll wait with you until the plane boards."

Again, they walked to the gate in silence. Emma sent a quick text to her mom, letting her know that they'd arrived at the airport and that the plane would be boarding soon. As they walked to the gate, she recognized the song on the radio. It was the song she and Nick had used as their duet to say goodbye to the Gold Stars. But as she listened, she wasn't hearing the original singers. Her mind flashed back to the day she and Nick sang it to say goodbye and could hear it again, and now the words said so much.

___Emma: Hey, hey_  
___So many things to do and say_  
___But I can't seem to find my way_  
___But I wanna know how_  
___I know I'm meant for something else_  
___But first I gotta find myself_  
___But I don't know how_  
___Emma (Nick): Oh, why (Oh) do I reach (Oh) for the stars (Oh)_  
___When I (Oh) don't have wings (Oh) to carry (Oh) me that far? (Oh, oh)_  
___I gotta have_  
___Emma and Nick: Roots before branches_  
___To know who I am_  
___Before I know who I wanna be_  
___And faith to take chances_  
___To live like I see_  
___A place in this world for me, oh oh_

They sat quietly in the waiting area until the flight attendant announced the flight to Chicago was boarding. Now, it really was time to go. Emma took her bags and looked up at her boyfriend. "I love you so much."

Nick leaned in to kiss Emma. "I'll love you forever."

She held in her tears as she got on the plane. Letting go of Nick's hand was hard, but she had to get on this plane and go to Chicago. As the plane took off and she watched the only town she'd ever known as her home get smaller and smaller, she felt even more tempted to cry, but held it in. She continued to remember that day in the choir room, and how much the lyrics meant to her now.

___Emma (Nick): Sometimes I don't wanna feel_  
___(Sometimes I don't wanna feel)_  
___And forget the pain is real_  
___(And forget the pain is real)_  
___Put my head in the clouds_  
___(Oh, ooh)_  
___Oh, I start to run and then I fall_  
___(Start to run and then I fall)_  
___Seein' I can't get it all_  
___(Seein' I can't get it all)_  
___Without my feet on the ground_  
___(Oh, ooh)_  
___There's always a seed before there's a rose_  
___The more (Oh) that it rains (Oh), the more I (Oh) will grow (Oh, oh)_  
___Gotta have_  
___Emma and Nick: Roots before branches_  
___To know who I am_  
___Before I know who I wanna be_  
___And faith to take chances_  
___To live like I see_  
___A place in this world for me, oh oh_

If only the pain wasn't real. The airplane touched down in Chicago, and Emma made her way out of the airport and into the city that was now home. She remembered what she and Nick had sung about that day. She had to be strong.

___Nick: Whatever comes, I know how to take it_  
___Learn to be strong, I won't have to fake it_  
___Oh, you're understanding, oh_  
___Emma: But we can come and do what's best_  
___Roaming north and south, east to west_  
___But I'll still be standing _  
___I'll be standing_  
___If I have_  
___Emma and Nick: Roots before branches_  
___To know who I am_  
___Before I know who I'm_  
___And faith, oh, to take chances_  
___To live like I see a place in this world_  
___Gotta have_  
___Roots before branches_  
___To know who I am before I know who I wanna be_  
___And faith to take chances_  
___To live like I see a place in this world _  
___For me, oh oh_  
___I gotta have roots before branches, oh yeah_

Walking through the streets of Chicago, Emma got out her cell phone and called her mom. There was no use in trying to call Nick, his plane probably hadn't even landed in Boston yet.

"Emma!" Rachel said, picking up the phone.

"Hey, Mom," Emma said. "I'm in Chicago."

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked. "I really didn't think it was a good idea for you to fly out to Chicago by yourself, but I know that's what you wanted to do."

Of course Rachel was talking a lot. She always was. "I'm fine, Mom. Don't worry."

"How did things go at the airport?" Rachel asked.

"They went fine," Emma said. "He didn't break up with me. That's something."

"Of course it is," Rachel said. "You two will be fine."

"Can I just call you once I get to campus?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Rachel said. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too," Emma said. She took the train to the University of Chicago campus and went to her room. Her roommate wasn't there yet (she was coming from all the way out in Washington State), so she could set up her side of the room quietly. When she put a photo of her, Ryan, Sarah and Jack on the shelf, she felt a sense of sadness. She felt more sadness when putting up a photo of her, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg at Nationals, then one of her and Nick at prom. Then she heard her phone vibrate. She looked and it was the house phone. "Hey."

"Hi Emma," Finn said. "Are you on campus yet?"

"Yeah, I'm in my room," Emma said. "My roommate isn't here yet."

"How are you?" Finn asked.

"I miss him," Emma said. "I miss you guys too."

"I understand, I missed your mom," Finn said. "But we ended up going to college together, who knows what'll happen?"

"He said he'd text me when he gets there," Emma said.

"Of course he will," Finn said. "You should give Ryan and Ava a call too, they called to ask about you."

"I will," Emma said. "I miss them."

"I'm sure you do," Finn said. "With both you and Ryan gone, the house feels really empty already."

Emma heard the door open. "That must be my roommate, I should go." She took a deep breath and went to go greet her roommate, not sure if she was ready for this.


	2. Chapter 2: I Miss You

_Hey guys! So, I decided to put in a few chapters about the college life and Finchel's home life after the departure of their two oldest kids before getting into the wedding plot. I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out, and I hope you are too! Hope you enjoy and review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 2: I Miss You

Emma was leaving class when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it and saw that it was Nick. "We need to skype when you get back to your room. I miss you."

Emma smiled to herself. She missed Nick. The long distance relationship had been harder than she expected. They skyped every day, but things still weren't the same. She also skyped every day with Ryan and Ava in New York and with her parents and siblings back home. She regularly texted and occassionally skyped with Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg as well.

Things had gotten off to a rough start for Emma at school. She didn't know what the roommate committee was thinking when the matched her and her roommate, Courtney, up. Courtney was a full out party girl. Several times a week, Courtney would crash parties at fraternity houses, get drunk, dance with as many boys as she could, and stumble back into the suite after midnight, often creating a mess for Emma to clean up. Courtney smoked about two packs of Camels a day and almost always reeked of cigarette smoke. She also listened to heavy metal music and played it whenever Emma was trying to study. For reasons Emma couldn't figure out, Courtney had made a big group of friends almost immediately. She was rarely in the room sober, but when she was, she brought her friends with her and they crowded the common room to watch reality shows and eat junk food. It was near impossible to not find Courtney mixed in with a huge group of people.

When Finn and Rachel eventually found out about what a hard time Emma was having with her roommate, they'd called the residence services and asked for a roommate switch. Emma's new roommate, Kacie, was quieter than Courtney had been, but at least Emma didn't mind living with her. She wasn't in the room much, which was fine. Emma liked her privacy, and it was an adjustment having to share a living space with someone else.

University of Chicago wasn't as tough a school as Harvard (how Nick was still managing to get straight A's was a mystery to Emma) - but her classes were still hard. This year she had to take a lot of general requirement classes, and the only class she really enjoyed this semester was her only writing class. She liked the city of Chicago. It was a lot bigger than Cleveland for sure, but living in New York had prepared her for big city life. She'd managed to find a few places where things were less expensive and had the bus schedule pretty much figured out. She'd also gotten a part-time job at the American Girl store on weekends.

Emma got back to her dorm room and turned on the computer. Kacie was in class right now, so she and Nick could talk in privacy. She quickly logged on to Skype.

"Emma!" Nick exclaimed when they saw each other.

"Nick, we just talked yesterday," Emma giggled.

"I know, but I miss seeing you every day," Nick said.

Emma sighed. "So do I. How's Harvard?"

"It's Harvard," Nick said. "It feels like I've always got a test coming up."

"I guess I do have it better than some people," Emma admitted. "I really miss you."

"I'll see you at Thanksgiving though," Nick assured Emma. "Kacie's been a better roommate than Courtney, right?"

"Yes, she is, you don't need to worry," Emma said, smiling that Nick still had his protective boyfriend side. "How's your roommate?"

"He's been giving me a weird vibe lately," Nick said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. She hoped Nick's roommate wasn't a bad person.

"He's asking lots of questions about us," Nick said. "And I mean, REALLY personal ones."

"That's creepy," Emma said. "He doesn't have a girlfriend, I take it?"

"He told me he's never had a girlfriend," Nick said. "Plus, I caught him staring at our prom photo. I think he might be attracted to you."

"Tell him I'm not interested in anyone else," Emma said. She was worried that a girl at Harvard might fall for Nick.

"I will if I catch him looking at any more photos of us," Nick said. "So, how are your parents and siblings?"

"They're great, I miss them," Emma said.

"I'm actually seeing Ryan and Ava this weekend," Nick said.

"That's cool," Emma managed to say. The truth was, she was jealous. She wished she could see her boyfriend, her brother and her best friend.

Nick then groaned. "I should probably study for my history test tomorrow. I love you, Emma."

"I love you too," Emma said.

x

"So we'll open with Sarah's solo?" Finn asked Rachel as they sat in the living room, thinking up a set list for Sectionals. Ryan, Ava, Nick and Emma had almost always led the group numbers for competitions for the past four years, and it would definitely be a change to not feature those four singers. Luckily, Sarah had proven to be the strongest singer in the group, even though she was only a freshman.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Rachel said. "Do you still like the idea of Firework?"

"I do," Finn said. "For the group numbers, I'm thinking we should let her and Josh lead on You Can't Always Get What You Want, and then the two of them, Grace and Kyle can have solos in Don't Stop."

"It sounds good!" Rachel said. "I think we'll win Sectionals." She and Finn loved watching the kids in the Gold Stars sing songs they'd sang with New Directions.

Sarah came into the dining room. "I heard you talking about Sectionals. What song will I sing?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," Rachel said, wanting to surprise her daughter.

Sarah pouted. "But I want to know."

Before Rachel had a chance to respond, Sarah's phone vibrated. Rachel looked at Finn, wondering if it was a boy.

"It's Adam," Sarah said, turning to Finn and Rachel. Rachel looked at Finn again. She'd seen this coming. Adam Puckerman had been flirting with Sarah at Nationals last year and again at Emma and Ryan's graduation party and the New Directions reunion party this summer.

"What did he say?" Finn asked.

"He's asking how my first few weeks of high school went," Sarah said. "He said since he's a sophomore, I can ask him for any advice about getting through freshman year." Rachel noticed the look on her daughter's face. It was the same look Emma got when talking about Nick and Ryan got when talking about Ava.

"He's a nice guy," Finn said.

"Yeah, he is," Sarah said, looking flustered before running into her room. When she was gone, Rachel turned to Finn. "I must admit, I miss teen couples."

"So do I," Finn said. "It's weird not having at least one teen couple in our house all the time."

"I can only imagine what Ryan and Ava do in their apartment," Rachel said.

"Rach," Finn said. "We love thinking of him as our little boy, but we have to remember, he is a legal adult now. We don't get a say in what he and Ava can and can not do."

"When we were their age, we were doing just about anything couples do, so we can't really complain," Rachel said. "But I do miss him, and Emma, too." They were planning to visit both their kids sometime in the next few weeks, but with jobs and three kids still at home, they couldn't just go whenever they wanted. "We talk on the phone every day," Rachel said, trying to comfort herself and Finn.

Finn's phone vibrated. "It's Ryan. He wants to skype."

Rachel smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She turned on the computer and called her other kids' names, saying that their brother wanted to talk to them. Grant and Zoe came downstairs. "Where's Sarah?" Rachel asked.

"Talking to Adam," Zoe said.

Rachel held in comments as she turned on Skype and logged on. In a few minutes, she saw her son and his girlfriend on the computer. "Ryan! Ava!"

"Hey, Mom," Ryan said. "How's home?"

"It's good," Rachel said. "We really miss you guys though."

"Ryan got an internship with the Mets this spring," Ava blurted out.

"Ava!" Ryan pouted. "I wanted to be the one to tell them."

"That's so exciting!" Finn said. "What are you doing?" Rachel smiled with pride, thrilled that her son had already found success.

"They want me to be a scorekeeper," Ryan said. "It's not much, but it's in New York with the Mets and that's something."

"That's right," Finn said. "Seriously, that's so cool."

"How are the Gold Stars?" Ava asked.

"They're doing fine, though the Class of 2032 is definitely missed," Rachel said. "Finn and I were just getting our Sectionals set list ready."

"We'll see if we can come home that weekend," Ryan said.

"I wish you could come home now," Grant said.

"I bet you miss having a brother at home, don't you Grant?" Ryan asked.

Finn and Rachel exchanged troubled looks. This was one of those sensitive times. Had things not turned out a certain way back in 2024, Grant would still have a brother at home with him.

"But he got me and Sarah!" Zoe said.

"Oh, and Ava got on the wrong train today," Ryan said, starting to laugh.

"Ryan!" Ava whined. "You promised you wouldn't tell."

"It's okay Ava, if Ryan hadn't lived in New York for a year, I'm sure he'd be getting lost all the time," Finn said.

"I still am getting used to how big it is," Ava said. "Ryan was right when he told me a block in New York is like a mile back home."

"Oh, and we're going to Boston to see Nick this weekend, too," Ryan said.

"I bet that'll be fun," Rachel said. She knew how much Emma missed Nick, but was glad that Ryan and Ava were going to see him. The past year had been hard for Nick, losing his father and stepmother, then leaving his siblings. Finn and Rachel still saw Grace and Kyle, but they did worry about all three of the siblings.

"Hey, where's Sarah?" Ryan asked.

"She's on the phone," Rachel said, giving Grant and Zoe looks.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Ava asked.

"Yes, it is," Finn admitted.

"I knew it!" Ava said. "I could tell Adam had the hots for Sarah at the graduation party."

"Guys, don't tease her about this," Finn said. "Not everyone's ready for a high school relationship. I think she likes him and he likes her, but they are two hours away from each other."

"We won't," Ryan said. "By the way, Dad, we had lunch with Ally today."

"How's my little sister doing?" Finn asked.

"She's great," Ryan said. "Now that we're in New York, we get to see her a lot more. We're trying to get together with Kurt and Blaine soon, too."

Rachel looked at the clock. "Guys, I should probably get Zoe to bed soon. We love you both."

"But I don't want to go to bed!" Zoe pouted. "I want to talk with Ryan and Ava more."

"It's getting late," Rachel said to her daughter. Finn, Rachel, Grant and Zoe said good night to Ryan and Ava, then turned off the computer.

"I really miss Ryan," Grant said.

"I'm sure you do," Rachel said. "I miss him, too. And Emma."

"It's weird not having them here," Grant said.

Finn sighed. "I know it is. Trust me, we all miss them." He gave Rachel a sad look. Their two oldest kids had only been gone a few weeks, but the house did feel a lot emptier. It was hard to believe that Ryan and Emma were in college, Sarah was in high school, Grant was in second grade and Zoe was in preschool.

When Finn and Rachel finished putting Zoe to bed, Rachel felt her phone vibrating again. She opened it and saw a text from Emma. "I know we talked this morning, but I wanted to say good night! I love you guys!"

"We love you, too!" Rachel texted back. She turned off her phone, reminding herself that her kids would be okay.

_Chapter 3 preview: Emma, Nick, Ryan and Ava come home for Thanksgiving and Sectionals, and Emma and Nick see each other for the first time since they left for college. Some moments with the Finchel family. Sarah and Adam see each other too._


	3. Chapter 3: Thanksgiving Reunion

_Hey guys! Wasn't Glee amazing last night? Finchel were so perfect! And that Brody! I knew he was trouble! Ugh. So, I'm sorry this chapter isn't my best, but I hope you guys still like it. Thanks for the support so far and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 3: Thanksgiving Reunion

Emma had to admit - she was nervous about going home for Thanksgiving. This would be her first Thanksgiving in Cleveland in a while - usually, her family spent Thanksgiving in New York, Christmas in Cleveland and Easter in Lima, but they'd decided to spend Thanksgiving in Cleveland this year because Ryan and Emma had been away from home. Plus, Sectionals were the day before Thanksgiving this year, and Finn, Rachel and Sarah all had to be there for it, obviously. Ryan and Ava had gotten home from New York over the weekend since NYU was giving the whole week off, but Emma still had a class on Wednesday morning, so she had to go straight from class to Midway Airport, then would be going straight from the airport to Sectionals. Since Finn and Rachel would already be at Sectionals with the Gold Stars, Ryan and Ava would be picking her up at the airport.

She'd been skyping with Nick, but still, seeing him in person after all this time was enough to get her nerves up. What if, by being away at Harvard, he'd realized that he didn't need her after all? He'd also gotten home on Monday since Harvard had the whole week off.

The plane landed in Cleveland, and Emma felt a sense of happiness by walking around the airport of her hometown. Seeing advertisements for the Browns, the Cavaliers, the Indians, the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, the Cleveland Orchestra and other local musems reminded her that she really was home. She liked Chicago, but it definitely wasn't home in the way Cleveland was.

"Emma!"

Emma turned and saw Ryan and Ava. She practically dropped her suitcase as she ran over to hug her brother and her best friend. "I've missed you both so much!"

"We missed you too," Ryan said. "So, how was the flight?"

"It was good, but I'm glad to be home," Emma said.

"I bet you are," Ryan said. "Are you excited for Sectionals?"

"It's going to be weird with the three of us and Nick not leading," Emma said as they went to Ava's mom's car. "So, Ryan, Mom, Dad and our siblings are already there?"

"Yeah," Ryan said. "Well, Grandma and Grandpa are taking Grant and Zoe to Sectionals."

They began driving back to the high school they were students at not too long ago. Emma took the sights of Public Square and University Circle in as they drove home. She hadn't been so happy to see her hometown since she got home from the year they spent living in New York.

"So, Sarah's solo is actually one you did at one point for an assignment," Ryan said to Emma.

"Which one?" Emma asked.

"Firework," Ava said. "And they're using You Can't Always Get What You Want for the group number. Remember, that was one of the group numbers at Regionals our junior year."

"Our parents loved using songs they did with New Directions with us," Emma said as they pulled into the parking lot. Already, busses from the competing schools had arrived.

"Ready to go in there?" Ava asked.

"I'm nervous to see him," Emma said.

"I'm sure you are," Ava said. "He's been nervous to see you too, but it won't be a problem."

The three of them walked into the auditorium. As they walked in, Emma saw her boyfriend sitting down. She went and took the seat next to him. "Hey."

"Emma," Nick said, reaching over and giving her a hug. "It's so good to see you." Emma felt better when he kissed her, like old times.

"It's so nice to be back," Emma said, leaning on Nick's shoulder. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more, I can guarantee that," Nick said. He looked at Emma. "Isn't that my hoodie?"

Emma looked down at the hoodie she was wearing. "Oh, yeah, it is. You can have it back if you want."

"It looks better on you," Nick said. "I can't believe your school made you go to class today."

"I didn't want to," Emma said. "I wish we could have spent all week together."

"Me too," Nick said. The MC announced that the Gold Stars were performing and Emma sat back to watch her sister take the stage for the solo.

___Sarah: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing.  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you  
You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe  
You don't have to feel like a waste of space.  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know  
You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe aweee!  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter  
Than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

As the crowd applauded Sarah, Nick leaned over and whispered to Emma, "I liked your cover better."

"No, she was better," Emma giggled. After hearing her sister perform, she was sure that one day her sister would be a Broadway star.

___Gold Stars: You can't always get what you want.  
You can't always get what you want.  
You can't always get what you want,  
But if you try sometimes, you just might find  
You get what you need.  
You get what you need.  
Josh: I saw her today at the reception,  
A glass of wine in her hand.  
Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection.  
At her feet was a footloose man.  
Gold Stars: No, you can't always get what you want.  
(Josh: Oh, no, you can't.)  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Josh: What you want)  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Josh: You can't always get what you want.)  
Gold Stars: But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find  
You get what you need.  
You get what you need.  
Sarah: Hey!  
Josh: Oh, baby  
Sarah: And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse,  
Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration  
Sarah and Josh: If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse.  
Sing it to me, now.  
Gold Stars: You can't always get what you want.  
(Sarah and Josh: No, no, you can't.)  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Sarah: No, oh!)  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Sarah: Can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes, (Josh: Try sometimes) well, you just might find  
Gold Stars: You get what you need.  
You get what you need.  
Ohhh, yeah  
You get what you need!  
Oh yeah  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Josh and Sarah: You can't always get what you want.)  
You can't always get what you want. (Josh: Oohh)  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Josh: Can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find  
You get what you need.  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Sarah: Yeah!)  
(Josh: No, no, no, no)  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Sarah: No, no, no, no)  
You can't always get what you want.  
But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find  
You get what you need.  
You can't always get what you want  
Get what you need  
Get what you need_

___Oh yeah what you need!_

___What you need  
Yeah!  
Get what you need!_

"Remember when we lead that at Regionals our junior year?" Nick asked Emma.

"Yes I do," Emma said. "At least the last song isn't one we did. And from what I've heard, your siblings have solos in this one!"

___Gold Stars: Don't (don't) stop (stop)!  
Don't (don't) stop (stop)!_

_Josh: If you wake up and don't want to smile,_

_Josh and Grace: If it takes just a little while,_

_Josh: Open your eyes, and look at the day_

_Josh and Grace: You'll see things in a different way_

_Gold Stars: Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop; it'll soon be here  
It'll be better than before  
Yesterday's gone  
Yesterday's gone  
Don't stop!  
Don't stop!  
Grace: Why not think about times to come_

_Josh and Grace: And not about how on the things that you've done?_

_Grace: If your life was bad to you,_

_Grace and Kyle: Just think what tomorrow will do_

_Gold Stars: Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop; it'll soon be here._

_Sarah and Kyle: It'll soon be here_

_Gold Stars: It'll be better than before  
Yesterday's gone  
Yesterday's gone_

_Oh  
Oooh_

_Don't stop no!  
Don't (don't) stop (stop)!  
Thinking about tomorrow  
Don't (don't) stop (stop)!  
Oh  
No, no, no  
Ooohh!_

_Kyle: All I want is to see you smile,_

_Grace: If it takes just a little while,_

_Kyle: I know you don't believe that it's true_

_Kyle and Sarah: I never meant any harm to you  
Ooooohhhh_

_Gold Stars: Don't (don't) stop (stop), thinking about tomorrow,  
Don't (don't) stop (stop);_

_Sarah: it'll soon be here,_

_Gold Stars: It'll be, better than before,  
Yesterday's gone.  
Yesterday's gone.  
Don't stop thinking about tomorrow.  
Don't stop; it'll soon be here,  
It'll soon be here  
It'll be better than before  
Yesterday's gone  
Yesterday's gone  
Oooh, don't you look back  
Don't you look back  
Don't stop thinking about tomorrow._

"Your siblings sounded good there," Emma whispered to Nick.

"I thought so, too," Nick said. "I felt bad that I couldn't be back for West Side Story, since Grace was playing Maria."

"I heard all about that from Sarah," Emma said. She'd avoided the subject of the school musical with Nick because her sister had been upset about losing the lead role to Nick's sister.

"Hey, Sarah was Anita," Nick said. "And she'll probably get the lead next year, and her junior year, and her senior year."

"She's like my mom was in high school, always wanting the spotlight," Emma said.

x

When the winners were announced, Emma hurried backstage to go see her family. After all, she hadn't seen any of them except Ryan yet. Nick understood. In fact, he came with her since he wanted to congratulate his siblings. Zoe seemed to see Emma as soon as they came backstage. She ran up to Emma and jumped into her arms.

"Hey Zoe, I missed you!" Emma said.

"Emma!" Zoe said. "You home!"

"I am home," Emma said, smiling.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Zoe shouted. Finn and Rachel looked over and saw Emma.

"You made it!" Finn said, hugging his oldest daughter.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," Emma said. "Hey, you guys won again!"

"We did," Finn said. "What did you expect, with your parents as co-directors and your sister doing the solo?"

"Nothing less," Emma said.

"I'm just so glad you're home," Rachel said.

"So am I," Emma said. "Where are Grant and Sarah?"

"Sarah's on the phone, she wanted to call Adam to tell him we won," Rachel said. "And Grant's here somewhere."

"She's talking to Adam again?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "They've been talking just about every day lately."

Emma had a feeling this meant that meant something. Before she had a chance to say anything to her parents, she felt someone hugging her from behind. She turned and saw Grant.

"Hey!" Emma said, hugging her youngest brother.

"We're all really glad you're finally home," Rachel said. "Our house has seemed so empty."

"Can we go home?" Emma asked. "I'm just excited to get home."

"Of course we can," Rachel said. The family began heading for the car when Sarah finally caught up with them and hugged Emma.

"Was Adam happy to hear you won?" Emma whispered.

"How did you know?" Sarah whispered back.

"Mom and Dad told me," Emma said.

The family got in the van and drove home. When they arrived home, Emma went looking around the house. It was exactly as it had been when she'd left, but it was just so nice to see everything again.

"What is it?" Rachel asked Emma.

"It's just so nice to be home," Emma said.

"I've said it before, we've missed you so much," Rachel said. "So, do you and Nick have any plans for this weekend?"

Before Emma had a chance to respond, her phone vibrated. She looked at it and saw a text from Nick. "Want to go to lunch and a movie on Friday?"

Emma smiled and texted back. "I'd love that!" Then she looked at her mom. "He wants to go out on Friday."

"That's great," Rachel said.

Emma tried to smile, but she was nervous about going out on a date again. They hadn't gone out like that in months.

"Emma, what is it?" Rachel asked. "You still love Nick, right?"  
"Of course," Emma said.

"Well... what is it?" Rachel asked.

"Things just don't feel the same since we went away to school," Emma said.

"You should spend as much time with him as possible while you're home," Rachel said.

"I don't know how you and Dad did it," Emma admitted.

"Remember, I ended up joining him at OSU," Rachel reminded her daughter.

"Well, I really like Chicago and Nick really likes Harvard, so I don't think that will happen," Emma said.

"Emma, it's only four years, and you're both home now," Rachel said. Then the doorbell rang. Rachel and Emma went to answer it, and Emma was surprised to open the door and see Adam Puckerman standing on the other side.

"Adam," Rachel said, sounding confused.

"Hi, Rachel. Hi, Emma," Adam said. "Is Sarah home?"

"I didn't know your family was in Cleveland," Rachel said. "Come on in."

"Yeah, my dad's sister lives here now, remember?" Adam said.

"Oh, that's right," Rachel said. "She's upstairs, I'll go get her."

Rachel sent Sarah a text, and then Sarah came downstairs. Emma looked at her sister on the stairs, surprised to see who was there. "Hi, Adam," Sarah said.

"Hi, Sarah," Adam said.

They stood quietly for a few moments before Sarah said, "Want to go to my room?"

"Sure," Adam said, following Sarah upstairs.

Emma turned to Rachel when they left. "Young love."

"Okay, so Grant and Zoe are both asleep," Finn said, coming downstairs. He saw Emma was there. "Emma, I thought you and Nick would go out tonight."

Emma sighed. Why wasn't she out with Nick? Ryan and Ava were out tonight. "I kind of wanted to be at home."

"Is everything okay with Nick?" Finn asked.

"It takes time to adjust," Emma said. "Our lives are different now."

"Emma, when I first saw you and Nick together, I knew you two were meant to be," Rachel said.

"So did I," Finn said. "Don't give up on him."

Emma decided to send Nick a text. "Want to come over?"

Nick texted back. "Sure!" In a few minutes, Nick was at Emma's house, and they went up to her bedroom. For a few minutes, they sat quietly before Nick said, "I'm sorry, Emma. These past few months have been so busy. Everyone knows that classes at Harvard are really hard, plus three hours of soccer practice a day."

"It's fine," Emma said. "Our lives are different now, but in every vision I have for my future, you're there."

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Really," Emma said. "This has been tough, but I'm not giving up."

"I love you so much," Nick said, kissing Emma deeply.

"I love you too," Emma said, deepening the kiss. "We have until Sunday, let's make the most of this time." Trying not to think about the future, she closed the door of her room and lay on the bed. As Nick pulled her close to him, she felt so happy.

_Songs: "Firework" by Katy Perry (performed by Sarah Hudson), "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by the Rolling Stones (performed by Sarah Hudson, Josh Warner and the Gold Stars) and "Don't Stop" by Fleetwood Mac (performed by Sarah Hudson, Josh Warner, Grace Hannon, Kyle Dougherty and the Gold Stars)_

_Chapter 4 preview: It's Christmas time and Ryan asks Ava to marry him. This may create tension for Nick and Emma. Finn and Rachel's families (and Klaine) make appearances._


	4. Chapter 4: The Engagement

_Hey guys! As always, thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, as I got to bring back lots of people and write the Hudson family, the Gold Stars graduates and Finchel's extended family. Hope you enjoy and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 4: The Engagement

Somehow Emma had managed to make it through her first semester of college with a 3.0. She liked living in Chicago and she'd made some friends, but she was glad to be going home for winter break. Other than Thanksgiving break, she hadn't seen her family and friends from back home since the summer. Thanksgiving break had gone by too quickly, and she was glad to be getting home for a longer break.

Of course, there still were nerves about going home. She had felt a little nervous when she first saw Nick when she arrived home. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling so insecure about her relationship. In high school, she'd never been more insecure than the average girl was with her boyfriend.

As she was packing up her dorm, she felt her phone vibrate. She opened it to see a media message from her brother. She opened it and went through it to find photos of five different rings. At the end, Ryan had typed, "Which one of these do you think Ava will like?"

Ryan wanted to propose to Ava? Emma felt ready to go into shock. She picked up her phone and dialed her brother's number.

"So, which one do you think she'll like?" Ryan said when he picked up the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me before that you wanted to marry her?" Emma asked.

"I've wanted to marry her since shortly after we started dating," Ryan said. "But now I figured we're legal adults now, we're old enough to get married."

"Wow," Emma said, feeling happy for her brother and her best friend. "I really like the rings you sent me."

"I'd ask Ava which one she liked best, but I do want to surprise her," Ryan said. "I've got the guys helping me with the proposal number, but I knew they couldn't be much help with the ring. So I thought I'd ask you, because you're the only person who knows her as well as I do."

Emma looked at the rings again. She and Nick had been together almost as long as Ryan and Ava had. But then she reminded herself, Ryan and Ava had already lived together, and she and Nick had broken up at one point. "I think she'll like the gold one with the diamond heart," Emma said.

"Thanks Emma," Ryan said. "Are you excited to go home?"

"I can't wait," Emma said. "When are you and Ava leaving?"

"Our plane leaves this afternoon," Ryan said. "When does your plane leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Emma said. "I HATE early morning flights."

"I'm sorry," Ryan said. "But hey, at least we'll all be there to pick you up at the airport."

"I can't wait," Emma said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

x

The plane ride home went relatively well, for a flight in mid December. When Emma walked off the plane, she was happy to see Finn, Rachel, Ryan, Sarah, Grant and Zoe waiting for her.

"We finally have both of them back," Finn said, hugging Emma.

"I missed you," Emma said.

"We missed you too," Sarah said. "I miss having a sister to talk about girl things with."

"You know you're allowed to call and skype me," Emma said to her sister.

"Yeah, but I miss being able to just go to your room," Sarah said.

"We've got to go get the tree now!" Grant said.

"You mean you don't have the tree yet?" Emma gasped.

"We wanted to wait until both you and Ryan were home," Rachel said. "We couldn't do it without you two."

Emma smiled to herself, knowing that her absence didn't make her any less a part of the family. Zoe took Emma's hand as they walked out of the airport, to the car and drove to the Christmas tree lot.

"Emma guess what!" Grant said in the car.

"Grant," Finn said, as if he didn't want Grant to say something.

"Oh yeah," Grant said. "I wasn't supposed to tell Emma about Ally."

"What about Ally?" Emma said. She hoped nothing was wrong with Ally. Even though Ally was technically her aunt, she (and Beth) were really more of older sister type figures.

"Ally's getting married!" Zoe blurted out.

Rachel sighed. "Now you know. But act surprised when she shows you the ring at Christmas. She wanted it to be a surprise for you three, but these two had to tell Sarah and Ryan, too."

"That's great," Emma said. Now that she and her generation were adults, marriage was even more of a possibilty for everyone. Was marriage in her near future?

The family pulled into the parking lot, and Emma decided to distract herself as they looked for the perfect Christmas tree.

x

The Hudson family and picked out and decorated their tree earlier today, but the first night home was Emma's to spend with her girlfriends. The seven of them decided to go out for pizza. They'd only gotten to hang out once all together during winter break, and Emma definitely missed them when she was at school. Plus, time with the girls would be a nice break from her insecurities about Nick.

After the waitress left, the girls began talking at their table. "I think the Gold Stars are really serious contenders for the National title again this year," Lizzie said. "They were really good at Sectionals."

"My parents have said the freshmen are really good," Emma said. "My sister, of course, but there's seven other new freshmen. And the male lead, Josh, is a junior, but he's new. He moved here from Indiana, and he's really good."

"And they still have Grace, Kyle, Audrey, Jack, Gabe, Andrew, Tyler, Noah, Allison, Michelle, Caroline and Stephanie," Lexie said. "We all really should go to Nationals in Los Angeles this year."

"I wouldn't want to miss it," Emma said. She always loved going to Nationals.

"I'll never forget when we won Nationals. It was if the whole school was congratulating us!" Izzy said.

"Have any of you guys heard how our sports teams are doing this year?" Meg asked. All seven of the girls had been on the swim team in high school. Emma and Ava had played soccer in the fall and softball in the spring. Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg had played lacrosse in the spring. Lizzie and Lexie were on the field hockey team in the fall, Izzy and Laura were on the tennis team and Meg was on the volleyball team.

"I am still in touch with some girls from the swim team, and they're doing well this year," Laura said.

"Yeah, and the soccer team had a winning season," Ava added.

"The volleyball team beat Shaker," Meg said.

"Yeah, and from what Lexie and I heard, the field hockey team did well, too," Lizzie said.

"So did the tennis team," Izzy said.

"Oh, by the way guys, my mom said you guys should come over to my house after dinner," Emma said. "All the guys will be there, too."

"I guess our co-directors miss the Class of '32!" Lexie said.

After the girls finished up at the restaurant, they went back to Emma's house. Finn and Rachel had suggested the girls come over since all Ryan's friends were coming over to. The girls were going through the DVDs, trying to pick out a movie to watch, when Emma noticed Finn sit down at his drums and Rachel sit down at the piano. She was about to tell them to leave because the girls wanted to watch a movie when Ryan, Nick, Ben, Evan, Jeremy, Ricky and Connor came downstairs. Finn began playing the drums and Rachel began playing the piano as the boys began to sing. Emma also noticed Sarah hiding on the stairs with Grant and Zoe.

_Nick: I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
Ben: I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

_Boys: And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_  
_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_Evan: I wanna honor your mother_  
_I wanna learn from your pa_  
_I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_  
_Jeremy: I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_  
_A man among men_  
_I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

_Boys: And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_  
_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_Connor: We'll follow the rainbow_  
_Wherever the four winds blow_  
_Ricky: And there'll be a new day_  
_Comin' your way_

_Boys: I'm gonna be here for you from now on_  
_This you know somehow_  
_You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_  
_And I'm gonna make you a promise_  
_If there's life after this_  
_I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

At the last verse, Ryan knelt down in front of Ava and took her hand. Emma knew where this was going, but she tried to act surprised as her best friend looked ready to pass out.

_Ryan: And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us _

At the end of the song, Ryan was still kneeling and holding Ava's hand. "Ava, you're the one. You always have been. I remember having a crush on you at Miramar and picturing us getting married, but then telling myself that we were so young and I was thinking too far in advance. But we began dating, and then we kept dating in high school, and we went to New York together... and I just knew this was meant to be. You aren't perfect, and neither am I, but I know that you're perfect for me. In every one of my visions for my future, good or bad, you're there. I know that whatever we do or wherever we are, we're going to be together, in the good times, in the bad. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in my life. So, Ava..."

Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy, Meg and Emma began giggling as Ryan reached into his pocket and got out the small box. He opened it and revealed the ring. "Ava, will you marry me?"

"I love you so much," Ava said, looking like she was hyperventilating.

"Is that a yes?" Ryan asked, looking thrilled.

"Yes! Yes!" Ava said.

Ryan put the ring on Ava's finger as they embraced and the Hudson family and Gold Stars Class of 2032 cheered.

"You'll be the best man, right?" Ryan asked Nick.

"Of course!" Nick said.

"He already agreed to it!" Ben said. "When we all agreed to be groomsmen."

"Shouldn't your brother be the best man?" Grant pouted.

"You're a little young," Ryan said. "But you can be the ring bearer and the junior best man."

"And you'll be the maid of honor, right?" Ava asked Emma.

Emma smiled. "Of course."

"You guys will be bridesmaids?" Ava said, turning to the other girls.

"Of course!" the girls said, hugging their friend.

"Great!" Ava said. "And I'll get my five-year-old cousin to be the flower girl."

Emma leaned over to Nick. "I think that might be us one day."

"So do I," Nick whispered back. That brought a smile to Emma's face. She hoped he meant it.

x

A few days later, Hiram, LeRoy, Shelby, Beth, Burt, Carole, Ally, Kurt, Blaine, Michael and Brendan arrived in Cleveland for Christmas. As predicted, everyone was all over Ryan and Ally and their new engagement rings. At first, Emma was relieved to have the pressure off her. After all, she was only 18. She didn't have to get married right away. At Christmas dinner though, Kurt turned to Emma. "With Ryan and Ally both engaged, it makes me wonder if Nick has any surprises for you."

"I don't think there are yet," Emma said. "Right now, we live in different states."

"Still, this is around the age your parents got married," Blaine said.

"Guys, don't put pressure on her," Finn said. "She's only 18."

"Yeah, and I'm older and don't even have a boyfriend right now," Beth added.

"I do want to marry Nick - some day," Emma said.

"Nick is still crazy about you," Ryan said.

"He talks about her still?" Ally asked.

"We just had dinner the other night," Emma said.

"Still, Ava and I are waiting until we're further into college to get married," Ryan said.

"Well, maybe Nick will propose to you at my wedding!" Ally said. "It's this spring."

Finn gave his sister a look, as if telling her to put less pressure on Emma.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Ally said. "I shouldn't assume things. But I do know you and Nick are meant to be."

"We all do," Beth said.

_SONG: "Making Memories of Us" by Keith Urban (performed by Ryan Hudson, Nick Dougherty, Ben Morgan, Evan Crowell, Jeremy Hahn, Connor Feldman and Ricky Badovick)_

_Chapter 5 preview: Still deciding :) Sorry to keep you guys hanging!_


	5. Chapter 5: We've Got Tonight

_Hey everyone! This is definitely my favorite chapter of this story so far. Thanks so much to all of you for all the support, it really means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue. And as with several original characters in my stories, Nicole and Becky are both named after two of my Glee fandom buddies. I RP with both of them and they're both amazing. So, if I know your name and you keep reviewing, an OC named after you will probably turn up at some point._

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 5: We've Got Tonight

"Can I just say that you two are the most beautiful bridesmaids I've ever seen?" Rachel said.

"Except for you at the various weddings," Finn told Rachel.

Emma smiled at herself and looked down at her dress. It was her spring break, and she was home to be a bridesmaid at Ally's wedding. Sarah was also a bridesmaid, and Beth was the Maid of Honor. Ally's Columbia roommate, Nicole, was also a bridesmaid, as was Ally's fiance Jeff's sister, Becky.

"I'm glad your sister asked all our kids to be part of the wedding," Rachel said to Finn. Since Finn and Kurt were so much older than Ally, they'd be walking her down the aisle, with Burt and Carole carrying the train of her dress. Ryan was a groomsman, Grant was the ring bearer and Zoe was the flower girl.

"I got a text from Ava," Ryan said. "She and Nick are on their way to Lima to meet us at the church." Seeing Nick, Ryan and Ava was extra special for Emma today, since Harvard and NYU had gotten different spring breaks.

"Emma and I should probably tend to our bridesmaid duties," Sarah said.

"Don't let my sister freak out, okay?" Finn asked.

"We won't," Sarah said. She took Emma's hand and led her out of the hotel room. "We'd better get to Ally's suite." They'd actually spent the night in the suite with Ally, but gone back to their parents' suite so their parents could take photos of them in their pale blue bridesmaid dresses. The girls went into the suite, where Nicole and Becky sat on the bed in their bridesmaid dresses, and Beth was helping Ally into her wedding dress.

"I love your dress, Ally," Emma said.

"Thanks, Emma," Ally said. "I can't believe I'm actually marrying Jeff. I thought we might be over when we broke up after high school, but when he transferred to Columbia, we just picked up where we left off, and now we're getting married."

"I always caught you two stealing glances in the choir room," Beth said to Ally.

"And of course, the other engaged couple is doing your first dance song," Emma said, referring to her brother and her best friend.

"Yeah," Ally said. "It wouldn't be fair if I let one of my brothers do it with his spouse, so I figured I'd let Ryan and Ava do it, since they're engaged. But hey, you and Nick will sing the next song."

"I'm excited," Emma said. Since Ally had asked them to perform at the wedding, she and Nick had been practicing their duet over skype.

"Jeff said the New Directions are performing, too," Becky said. She had been in the band while at McKinley.

"They are," Ally said. "And so are some alumni. I'm letting Kurt and Blaine and Finn and Rachel each do a duet, too."

"I'll admit it, my parents still do amazing duets," Emma said.

Emma felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it and saw that it was Nick. "We're in Lima now. Can't wait for the wedding!"

She smiled to herself and typed a reply when Nicole asked her, "Who was that?"

"Knowing my sister, probably her boyfriend," Sarah said.

"Yeah, that was him," Emma said. "He's here."

"I'm glad he could come," Ally said.

"Yeah," Emma said. "I haven't seen him since winter break." It was hard to believe. Now it was April. It was even harder to believe that she was almost done with her first year of college.

"Okay, the bride's ready!" Beth said.

"Ally, you look gorgeous!" Nicole said, looking at her friend in her wedding dress.

"My brother will be lovestruck when he sees you," Becky added.

"Are you guys ready to go take pictures?" Ally asked.

"If the bride's ready," Emma said.

The girls posed around the hotel in their dresses before the limo arrived to take them to the church. When the limo came, Emma grew nervous about seeing Nick. It was the first time she'd seen him in months.

x

"Remember, Grant, don't let the ring fall off," Finn told his son. Finn, Rachel, Grant and Zoe were in the back of the church. Jeff had already arrived with the groomsmen, including Ryan, and Ally was on her way with the bridesmaids.

"Can you believe it?" Finn heard a voice say. He turned around and saw Kurt. "Our baby sister's getting married."

"I remember when she was crying when we left home to go back to college," Finn said, smiling to himself.

"Of course, in a few years, you two will be watching your son get married," Kurt said.

"I'm glad they're waiting until they're further into college, I don't think I'm ready to have a married son!" Rachel said. Finn knew what Rachel meant. It was nice to see their kids so happy, but also sad that they were starting their own lives.

"Finn! Rachel!" Finn turned and saw Nick and Ava coming in.

"Hey!" Finn said, hugging his former students. "How are you two?"

"We're so excited for the wedding!" Ava said. "Where are your offspring?"

"With the wedding party," Finn said.

"Well, we can't wait to see them," Nick said.

"We'll see you guys later," Finn said, waving goodbye to his son's fiancee and his daughter's boyfriend.

x

Walking down the aisle with the groomsmen, Emma saw Nick sitting in the audience. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. When she reached the front of the church and Ally walked down the aisle, Emma hoped that soon it would be her walking down the aisle to Nick.

The wedding was perfect, one of the nicest ones Emma had been to. But what she was most looking forward to was the reception after the ceremony. She was excited to see her boyfriend, her best friend, her extended family and her parents' friends from Glee.

When the limo with the newlyweds, the groomsmen and the bridesmaids arrived at the reception hall, Emma immediately found Nick. She tapped her boyfriend's shoulder. "Hey."

"You look so pretty," Nick said.

"Thanks," Emma said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Nick said. "You know, I imagined it being you and me when Ally and Jeff were on the altar."

Emma couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Nick looked like he regretted saying that.

"I wish that was us," Emma said.

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Ryan and Ava were talking a little bit down, and Emma caught sight of Sarah and Adam.

"What's going on between Sarah and Adam?" Nick asked.

"She's always talking about him, and according to our parents, they talk all the time, but they haven't made things official," Emma said.

"They definitely give off a boyfriend-girlfriend vibe," Nick said.

"I agree," Emma said.

x

The eating hadn't started yet, so Finn and Rachel were making their way around the room to visit with their family members and friends before they had to get back to the table with the family of the bride. They'd found Rachel's dads, who were sitting at a table with some other area couples.

"Can you believe the next wedding will be Ryan and Ava's?" Hiram asked Finn and Rachel.

"Beth might beat them to it," Rachel said.

"That's true," LeRoy said. "Emma and Sarah both make beautiful bridesmaids. Ryan looks handsome too, and Grant and Zoe did a good job with their duties."

Rachel smiled to herself. She was proud that all her children had contributed to the wedding.

"Hi!" Rachel heard a voice say. She turned and saw Ryan and Ava coming over hand in hand.

"Ryan! Ava!" Hiram said as Ryan gave him and LeRoy each a hug. "So, are you two loving New York?"

"We are," Ava said.

"We need to come visit you two," LeRoy said.

"Please do!" Ryan said. "We do have an extra bedroom in our apartment."

"Have you two been talking about your wedding yet?" Hiram asked.

"We're always getting ideas," Ava said proudly. "It's going to be the best wedding ever."

"Ava, we've got to go get ready for our duet," Ryan said. "It's almost time for the first dance."

"We'll see you guys later," Finn said.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Bye Grandpa and Grandpa," Ryan said as he and Ava headed for the stage.

"We should probably go say hi to our Glee friends," Rachel said as she and Finn headed to the next table, where Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Mike, Tina, Sugar, Rory, Joe, Matt and Lauren were sitting.

"It's the brother and sister-in-law of the bride!" Brittany said. There were hugs all around.

"It really means a lot to me that all of you guys could be here," Finn said.

"We all still remember when your mom brought Baby Ally to Glee competitions our senior year, and now she's married!" Mike said.

"I know!" Finn said.

"And we've heard about Ryan and Ava," Santana said. "We all expect to be invited."

"Of course you will," Rachel said, putting her arm around Finn.

"And we've heard from Puck and Quinn that there's something going on between your daughter and their son," Mercedes said.

Finn and Rachel glanced at Puck and Quinn when Puck spoke up. "Yes, something is, but I don't think any of us are quite sure what that something is."

"We all wish that you two and Kurt and Blaine could sit at this table with us," Sam said. "All of us aren't together enough."

"We'll all see each other this summer," Finn said. He looked up as the MC announced the first dance between Jeff and Ally as a married couple. Ryan and Ava took the stage for the first dance song. He watched his sister dance with her husband for the first time as his son and soon to be daughter-in-law sang for them.

_Ryan: The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Ava: Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_Both: I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_Ryan: And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive and not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Ava: Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_Ryan: I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_Ava: And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_Both: I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_Ryan: The greatest fan of your life._

_Ava: ...greatest fan of your life._

Rachel felt so happy in Finn's embrace as the newlyweds danced. After the dance, Finn turned to Rachel. "Dance with me?"

"I'd love to," Rachel said, taking her husband's hand and heading for the dance floor.

x

After the first dance song, Emma and Nick went to go see Ryan and Ava. Love songs always made Emma think about Nick, but it was even more special now that she was with him again.

"You guys killed it!" Nick said as he and Emma met up with Ryan and Ava.

"Thanks," Ava said. "We do duets at karaoke bars in New York all the time."

"We get to do the first dance song for your wedding, right?" Emma asked, not helping herself.

"Of course you do!" Ryan said. "It's time for you two to do your duet, and I want to dance to it with my fiancee."

Ryan and Ava took to the dance floor as Nick turned to Emma. "Are you ready for our duet?"

Emma smiled. "I am." They took the stage to perform.

_Nick: I know it's late  
I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Emma: Still here we are  
Both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
Nick: Why should we worry?  
No one will care, girl  
Emma: Look at the stars now, so far away  
We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?  
Deep in my soul  
I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes so fading away  
And I've longed for love  
Like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching after today  
Nick: So there it is, girl  
We've got it all now  
Emma: And here we are, babe  
What do you say?  
Both: We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?  
Nick: I know it's late and I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Emma: Still here we are  
Both: Both of us lonely, both of us lonely  
Emma: We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
Nick: Let's make it last  
Emma: Let's find a way  
Nick: Turn out the light  
Emma: Oh, Come take my hand now  
Both: We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay? _

At the end of the duet, Nick took Emma's hand to walk on to the dance floor. "It's so nice to be in the same city," Nick said.

"I know," Emma said. "Boston and Chicago seem so far apart."

"At least they're both close enough for me to come home for break and you to come to Lima this weekend for the wedding," Nick said.

Dancing together, they noticed Sarah and Adam dancing further down on the floor. Emma noticed Sarah and Adam slowly leaning in and kissing, and she felt happy for her sister.

"Seeing your little sibling kiss someone lets you know they really aren't your 'little' sibling anymore," Nick said. "Doesn't it?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Emma said. "But I'm happy for her. I know they've had feelings for each other. I'm guessing you saw one of your siblings kiss someone lately?"

"Yeah, Grace has a boyfriend now," Nick said. "Kyle doesn't have a girlfriend now, but I'm sure he will soon enough."

"Who's Grace dating?" Emma asked.

"Josh Warner, the male lead of the Gold Stars," Nick said.

"Oh yeah, Sarah said she thought they liked each other," Emma said. She and Nick continued dancing on the floor. Eventually, Nick leaned and whispered to her, "You know, it's like our duet said, we've got tonight."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Emma whispered back.

"You said your parents are hanging out at the Puckermans' tonight, and they'll probably bring Grant and Zoe with them," Nick whispered. "Sarah's probably going to want to hang out with Adam, and I can bribe Ryan to let us have your family's hotel room for a few hours before I have to leave for home. I wish I could stay overnight, but you know I have an early flight tomorrow, so it makes sense for me to go back to Cleveland."

"You had me at us getting the room to ourselves," Emma whispered as she deepened their kiss.

x

Emma missed Nick right away when he went back to Cleveland. Ryan and Ava arrived back at the hotel shortly after Nick left for Cleveland, but not before Finn, Rachel, Sarah, Grant and Zoe got back.

"Did you have a nice night with Nick?" Ryan asked.

"You two are so lucky you live together," Emma said. "I wish I could do this every night."

"I'm guessing you had sex then?" Ava said.

"That's a bit inappropriate to ask me in front of a guy," Emma giggled.

"Please, I'm your brother and her fiance," Ryan said. "Plus, you're in your bathrobe."

"Okay, yes we did," Emma said.

"Hey, we do a few times a week," Ava said.

"Maybe I didn't need to know the frequency," Emma giggled. "So what did you two do while we were here?"

"We just hung out at the hotel pool," Ryan said.

Before they said anything else, the hotel door opened again. They stopped talking in case Finn and Rachel were back with Grant and Zoe, but it turned out to be Sarah, still in her bridesmaid dress.

"How'd you get back here?" Ryan asked.

"Adam got us a cab," Sarah said.

"So, did you have fun with Adam tonight?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Sarah said. "We're finally official!"

"About ten months too late," Ryan said.

"I wish he could come to Cleveland with us," Sarah said.

"Hey, he's close enough that you can visit him every weekend," Ava said. "Unlike your poor sister."

"Looking at Emma's wardrobe, I think she and Nick made up for lost time tonight," Sarah said.

"You guys know me too well," Emma said, as she sat back to spend some time with her best friend, brother and sister.

_SONGS: "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain (performed by Ryan Hudson and Ava Crispin) and "We've Got Tonite" by Bob Seger (performed by Nick Dougherty and Emma Hudson)_


	6. Chapter 6: Graduates

_Hey everyone! I know this is a big time jump, but I knew I wanted the main focus of this story to be the weddings, and three years of planning is a little too much. I haven't ruled out writing a story about Emma, Ryan, Nick and Ava in college in the future though. This story will probably be a little shorter than my other stories, since the main focus will be the weddings. Sorry for the lack of Nick in this chapter, but he'll be in future ones :) Plus, I liked getting to write the Hudson family and bringing back Klaine. _

_As you guys know, my two year anniversary as a fanfic writer was earlier this week, and it means a lot to me that you guys have stuck with me for two years, especially with all the amazing fanfics there are on here. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue! :)_

Chapter 6: Graduates

It was spring 2036, and Emma was sitting in the NYU convention center with Finn, Rachel, Sarah, Grant and Zoe. It was hard to believe Ryan and Ava's graduation from NYU was already here. Emma had graduated from Chicago last week, and Nick's graduation from Harvard was next week. A lot had happened over the last four years, and Emma thought about that as she waited for the ceremony to begin.

Ryan and Ava had set the date for their wedding. It would be Labor Day weekend in New York. Tomorrow, Ava and Emma would be going to the wedding dress shop to get Ava's dress.

Ryan and Ava were both pretty settled in New York. Ryan had done an internship with the New York Mets while in college, and he had gotten a job as one of their technicians. Ava was starting a job as a Personal Shopper at the American Girl Place in New York. Even with graduation approaching, Ryan and Ava had been spending much of their time lately planning their wedding. Emma was happy for her brother and her best friend, but at the same time, she wished things were as set in stone for her and Nick.

It wasn't that things were bad for them though. They'd managed to keep up a long distance relationship throughout all four years of college. It was a challenge, but they managed. In July, they'd be living in DC together. They'd both applied for jobs all over the country, and they both got jobs in DC. Emma would be writing columns for the Washington Post and was working on her first book, hoping to get it published. Nick would be interning in the Secretary of State's office and was beginning law school at Georgetown in the fall. They'd picked out an apartment to live in together.

"Our two oldest kids are about to be college graduates," Emma heard Rachel say to Finn.

"Well, I already am!" Emma said.

"And we are so proud of you," Rachel said. "It's just... so strange. In the fall, we'll be down to two kids at home."

"You'll miss me, won't you?" Sarah asked. She was graduating from Heights in a few weeks, and in the fall, she'd be starting at Juilliard. Sarah and Adam had been dating for all of her high school years, and he was finishing up his freshman year at Pace, so they'd be together in the fall. In a few weeks, the Gold Stars would be going to Nationals, and Sarah would be performing the solo. The New Directions had won for the past three years, and Emma was hoping that her sister could end her high school career with a National title, as she had. There was no feeling like that.

"Please, all you've been talking about lately is how excited you are to go to New York," said the now ten-year-old Grant.

"Well, once she leaves, you'll be the oldest at home," Emma said to Grant. She still thought of Grant and Zoe as her baby brother and sister. Grant would be eleven next month, and Zoe was now seven.

"I hope after the college and high school graduations, you guys are still excited for my Cambridge graduation next month," Grant said.

"Yeah, we are," Sarah said. "Though elementary school graduations make me think of when Mom went into labor at Ryan and Emma's."

"PLEASE!" Rachel laughed.

"It's going to be odd," Emma thought out loud, "with me in DC, Ryan and Sarah in New York, and Mom and Dad at home with Grant and Zoe. I know that I just lived in Chicago for four years, but it felt a lot less permanent than DC's going to feel."

"DC's about as far away as Chicago was," Finn said. "And remember, it's only about three hours from New York. You can come home for the weekend whenever the Post lets you."

"You know we're really proud of you for getting a job at one of the top newspapers in the country," Rachel said.

"And we'll be proud of you when you find a publisher for your book, too," Finn said.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," Emma said.

"Is this ceremony going to be as long as Emma's?" Zoe asked.

"I'm sorry, honey, it probably will be," Finn said.

Zoe pouted. "Why don't I get a graduation this year? Ryan, Emma, Sarah and Grant all get them."

"Grant's barely counts, he's only finishing elementary school," Sarah said.

"Hey!" Grant said.

"It's true," Emma laughed. "You still have middle school, high school and college."

"But elementary school is something, right?" Grant asked.

"Of course it is," Finn said. "Besides, I'm excited to have one of my kids at Roxbury with me again."

The MC announced that the graduation ceremony was about to begin, so the family quieted down. Zoe had been right - this was a long ceremony. Emma admitted she had been a little bored during her college graduation ceremony, and she was a little bored here now. The Harvard ceremony next week would probably be shorter because it was a smaller school.

"Freaking finally," as Grant said ("Grant, don't talk that way in front of your little sister," Rachel said), the ceremony was over, and Finn, Rachel, Emma, Sarah, Grant and Zoe went to find Ryan and Ava in the sea of NYU graduates. Finally, they caught up with them.

"I can't believe it," Rachel said. "My two oldest children have graduated college."

"Yes we have," Ryan said.

"Are you guys excited for me to come to New York in the fall too?" Sarah asked.

"So excited!" Ava said. "I know you want to live in the dorms, but you can always come spend the night at our apartment, and we're happy to go on double dates with you and Adam."

"I can't wait to live in the same city as Adam next year!" Sarah said.

Emma felt her phone vibrating. She opened it and saw a text message from Nick. "Hope the NYU graduation went well. I wish I could have been there, but I am pretty busy with my exams. See you next week!"

"Was that Nick?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, he just wanted to let me know he hoped your graduation went well," Emma said.

"You can tell him it's a college graduation," Ryan said. "Anyway though, you should ask him how my bachelor party planning is coming."

Emma laughed. "I'll ask him."

The Hudson family later met up with Ava's parents and went to Ryan and Ava's apartment for a celebratory dinner. The extended family would be at a big combined graduation celebration at Finn and Rachel's house in Cleveland later in the summer, but Kurt and Blaine came, with Michael, who was now eighteen and playing football at OSU in the fall, and Brendan, who was now sixteen, and so did Ally and Jeff.

"How does it feel to have two college graduates now?" Blaine asked Rachel.

"It feels crazy," Rachel said.

"It'll be weird only having one kid in the fall," Kurt said.

"Hey, you know you're welcome to come to our house on weekends," Finn said to Michael.

"I will," Michael said. "And you guys are close enough to come to all my home games."

"Hey, you know Brendan and I are going to come to as many games as we can," Blaine told his older son.

Kurt looked at Rachel. "How is it possible that both my sons ended up being football fans instead of into fashion or theatre?"

"They got it from me," Blaine said.

"That's true," Kurt said.

"And you'll have to look for my future brother and sister in law," Emma said, immediately regretting her choice of words. Nick hadn't proposed to her yet. True, she was hoping to get married to him, but he hadn't asked her.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Rachel asked.

"No, wishful thinking," Emma said, feeling embarrassed. "But yeah, Grace and Kyle both go to OSU." She was annoyed with herself. How could she have indicated that she and Nick were getting married? They didn't even know what living together would be like yet. She hoped living together would work, but what if it didn't?

x

The next day, Emma and Ava were in the bridal shop, waiting for Ava's dress to arrive. Emma had already purchased her bridesmaid dress a few months ago, when she, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg were fitted over winter break. "I heard what you said yesterday, calling Nick's brother and sister your future brother and sister in law," Ava said. "Has he said anything lately about getting married?"

"Not lately," Emma said. "But I like to think that sticking together for four years is a good sign. Plus, we'll be living together soon. What was it like when you and Ryan first started living together?"

"It took some getting used to at first," Ava said. "But I think it was living together that really let us know that we were meant to be together. It feels so natural. I can't wait to marry him."

"And I'm so excited for you to be my sister-in-law," Emma said.

"Me too," Ava said. "Especially since I don't have a sister."

"You and Ryan will have to keep an eye on Sarah in New York next year," Emma said. "Make sure she doesn't sneak into theatres too often like Kurt and my mom did."

"Don't worry, she has me and Ryan and Adam and your uncles and Ally to look after her," Ava said. "Ryan told you yesterday to ask Nick about the bachelor party, how's your planning for my bachelorette party coming?"

"I'm still trying to decide what we should do," Emma said. "Just in advance, I don't want anything too wild for mine."

"It's fine, I don't want anything too wild, either," Ava said.

Then, the clerk came back with Ava's dress. "We finished the adjustments," the clerk said. "Ava, why don't you try it on?"

"Okay," Ava said, smiling nervously at Emma. She went into the dressing room and then came out. Emma smiled when she saw her friend. "You look amazing, and Ryan will think so, too."

"Thanks, Emma," Ava said. "I'm just so excited to marry your brother!"

"Oh, I can't wait for your wedding, either," Emma said.

"And I'm sure yours isn't too far away," Ava said.

Her best friend knew her too well. "I hope you're right."

_Chapter 7 preview: Emma and Nick move to DC together. Catch up with Finn and Rachel with their kids back home. More of Ryan and Ava planning their wedding too!_


	7. Chapter 7: On The Move

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter, I really appreciate it. I've got to admit, I feel like Rachel and Finn feel in this chapter, part of me still thinks of these kids as little kids! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you enjoy it. Please review if you want me to continue :)_

Chapter 7: On The Move

Rachel looked at the photo on her dresser of herself and Finn at Nationals with their kids taken shortly after Zoe was born. She couldn't believe that in a few weeks Ryan was getting married, and that Emma was about to be moving to DC with her boyfriend. In the fall, Sarah would also be in New York. They'd be down to two kids. This hadn't been the case since before Sarah was born. She didn't want to think about how hard it would be for her when Grant and Zoe left.

Zoe came in. "Mom, aren't you forgetting? You have to take me to gymnastics."

Rachel smiled to herself. "I'm sorry, honey. I almost forgot. I'm just nervous about Emma moving to DC today."

"It's fine," Zoe said. "We'd better get going to practice."

"Okay," Rachel said. She looked outside, where Finn was helping Grant with kicking the football.

"I'm going to be the quarterback, just like you were," Rachel heard Grant say to Finn. Since Grant was starting middle school in the fall, he could play sports for Roxbury. Grant had been watching football with Finn since he was little and was so excited to get to play for a school team.

"We're going to the gym," Rachel called to Finn and Grant.

"Okay, we'll see you later," Finn called back. Rachel got in the car and looked at Zoe in the back seat. Sarah had been as big a fan of Broadway as Rachel from the beginning, and Emma had been in the Gold Stars, but Zoe hadn't shown an interest in singing, acting or dancing. Instead, she was a gymnast. Four years ago, the family had been watching the Olympics and Zoe had said, "I want to do that!" when she saw gymnastics. Rachel had signed her up for classes and she was immediately into it.

Rachel and Zoe arrived at the gym. As Zoe went to join her friends, Rachel felt her phone vibrate and saw that it was a text from Emma. "Our plane landed in DC. We'll be getting the apartment set up. I'll talk to you later today."

Rachel smiled and replied to the text. "I'm taking Zoe to gymnastics now. I'll talk to you later. I love you." She took a seat on the bleachers with some other moms.

"Are you getting excited for Ryan's wedding?" Zoe's friend Lily's mom asked Rachel.

"We are," Rachel said. "I can't believe it's so soon."

"Zoe's so excited," Lily's mom said. "She was telling Lily about the pretty dress she gets to wear."

"We're all excited," Rachel said. "I always knew Ryan was going to marry this girl. They've been in love since middle school. She's really sweet, I can't wait for her to be my daughter-in-law."

"You said Emma's moving to DC soon, right?" Lily's mom asked.

"Yeah, she's actually arriving there today," Rachel said. "I'm so proud of her for getting a job at the Washington Post." She sat back and watched Zoe on the uneven parallel bars. She felt bad for her daughter when she saw Zoe's feet hit the bar.

"Hey Mom." Rachel turned and saw Sarah coming in with Adam.

"Hey guys," Rachel said. "I wasn't expecting you two."

"We thought we'd come visit with you guys," Adam said. Sarah had spent last night in Lima to hang out with Adam and pick out some things for the apartment.

"Besides, we're more likely to find things for our apartment here in Cleveland than in Lima," Sarah said.

"I guess I'll take her word for it," Adam said.

"She's right," Rachel told her daughter's boyfriend. "Cleveland's probably your best bet for finding things for your apartment. There's more things than in Lima, but it's less expensive than New York."

"Zoe's pretty good," Sarah said. Rachel looked on at Zoe, who was now on the vault.

"She told me that vault's her favorite event," Rachel said.

"What are the events?" Adam asked.

"Vault, bars, beam and floor," Sarah said.

Rachel sat with Sarah and Adam during the rest of the practice. At the end of practice, Zoe came over and embraced Sarah.

"I wish you weren't leaving," Zoe said to Sarah.

"I'll still visit," Sarah said.

"Yeah, but I like having a sister at home," Zoe said.

"You'll still have Grant," Adam reminded Zoe.

"Grant's a boy," Zoe said.

Rachel laughed. "Zoe, I'm guessing you want to go home in Sarah's car?"

"Yes please," Zoe said.

"Okay, I'll see you at home," Rachel said. She picked up the car keys and drove home. When she got home, Finn and Grant were getting the grill set up. "What are you two doing?" Rachel asked.

"It's nice out, so we thought we'd make lunch on the grill," Finn said.

"That sounds nice," Rachel said.

"Wait, where's Zoe?" Finn asked.

Before Rachel had a chance to answer, Sarah's car pulled up and Zoe, Sarah and Adam got out. "Adam!" Grant said.

"Hey, Grant," Adam said.

"Adam, do you think we could play football later?" Grant asked. Adam had been quarterback for the McKinley football team.

"Sure," Adam said.

"After we get some stuff for our apartment," Sarah said.

"Any word from Emma?" Rachel asked Finn.

"She texted me when the plane landed," Finn said. "I'm sure they're getting the apartment ready. She'll call us later."

"What about the bride and groom?" Rachel asked.

"Haven't heard from them yet today either," Finn said.

"Well, Ava's wedding dress is probably safe here," Sarah said. Ava had asked the Hudsons if she could keep her wedding dress at their house to avoid the risk of Ryan peeking at it before the wedding.

"You two are looking at stuff for your apartment today?" Finn asked Sarah and Adam.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "I'm excited that it's so close to Ryan and Ava's apartment and Ally and Jeff's."

"When's Ally going to have a baby?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe!" Rachel said.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for my little sister to have a baby," Finn said.

"She's been married for three years, you'd think she'd have one by now," Grant said. Then Rachel looked at Finn. Maybe with Ryan and Ava getting married, a baby was in their near future.

x

Emma stood on the balcony of the DC apartment. She and Nick had spent the day moving in the furniture, and now they figured it was set up enough for now. She could see the Washington Monument and the Capitol in the distance.

Nick came on to the balcony. "So, happy with our selection?"

"So far," Emma said. She was even happier to finally be living with her boyfriend.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"I'm just so glad we're living together now," Emma said.

"Me too," Nick said. "It's been so long since we lived in the same city, other than the summer, and now we're living in the same apartment."

"So, are you excited to start at the Secretary of State's office tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"I am," Nick said. "It's just hard to believe I'll be working in the White House."

"You have been to the White House before," Emma reminded her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but just for an interview for the scholarship and for the tour," Nick said. "I'll actually be working there. What about you? Have you thought about your topic for your first column?"

"I have," Emma said. "I was thinking I'd write about how it is possible to reunite with the love of your life, even if it looks like you can't."

"I like that idea," Nick said.

Emma felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it. "It's Ava." She opened her phone to see a text from her best friend. "Here's some napkins I'm considering for my wedding reception. Which ones do you like?"

"What did Ava say?" Nick asked.

Emma began looking through the photos. "She wants my input on napkins for the wedding reception." After looking through the photos, she texted Ava to tell her which ones she liked best.

"Napkins?" Nick asked.

"The maid of honor's job is to make sure everything goes perfectly for the bride," Emma said.

"Well, I just got a text from Ryan," Nick said. "He said Ava's being a bridezilla."

"Your wedding is the most important day of your life," Emma said. "I'm making sure everything's perfect."

"One reason I am glad that we ended up with jobs in DC is that it's pretty close to New York," Nick said. "We can go there for the weekend anytime."

"I have a feeling Ava's going to want me a lot during the next few weeks," Emma said. She was hoping Nick would say something about a future wedding for them, but before he had a chance to say anything, she felt her phone vibrate again. This time, it was a text from Sarah. "Our parents want to skype. Is that okay?"

Emma looked up at Nick. "My parents want to skype. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Nick said. Even though it had been a few years, she knew Nick wished his parents could share this with him.

"You know they love you like a son," Emma said. "I'm sure they'd love to talk to you, too."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Nick said.

They went into their bedroom and Emma turned on the computer. When she logged on to Skype, she saw that this was a three-way call with her parents and with Ryan. She opened the call and smiled when she saw the two windows, one with her parents, Sarah, Grant and Zoe, and one with Ryan and Ava.

"How's DC?" Ryan asked.

"It's fine," Nick said. "How's New York?"

"It's New York, what do you think?" Ryan said.

"I can't wait to join you guys in the fall," Sarah said.

"We don't want her to leave, too!" Rachel said. "It's bad enough that Ryan and Emma are gone."

"Is your apartment set up okay?" Finn asked.

"I think so," Emma said. "You guys should come visit for a weekend."

"You know DC is special to us, because that's where we won Nationals with New Directions," Finn said.

"We did know that," Emma said.

"Have you guys seen the president yet?" Zoe asked.

"We just got here today, Zoe," Nick said.

"So, your apartment's okay?" Rachel asked.

"Mom, don't worry," Emma said. "Everything's fine."

They talked for a while more before Rachel said it was time to put Zoe to bed, and that Grant should start getting ready for bed too. When they finished talking to Emma's family, Nick wanted to skype his siblings, so they skyped with them as well. After skyping with Nick's family, they decided to go for a walk in DC together. She was so happy to be starting their lives living together.

_Chapter 8 preview: Nick and Emma have a conflict with living together. Ryan and Ava begin putting the finishing touches on planning their wedding. Finn and Rachel get news about their extended family._


	8. Chapter 8: Adjustments

Chapter 8: Adjustments

"Nick, I'm home," Emma called as she walked back into the apartment. So far she loved her job at the Washington Post. Being a columnist was a great job for her. She could write for a well-known paper, but she got to choose what she wrote about and didn't have to worry about getting a hold of others for a deadline.

Nick's internship was going well also, but Emma wished they saw each other more. Living together was an adjustment, but she definitely enjoyed living with him. They were together every evening, usually for dinner and either a walk or just hanging out in their apartment. They'd been skyping almost every day with Ryan and Ava, Emma's family and Nick's siblings.

Emma went into her bedroom. She noticed that the bed was unmade and groaned. She liked to have a made bed. She wasn't really sure why, but there were things she liked a certain way, and this was one of them.

"Nick!" Emma moaned.

"Yeah?" Nick said, coming out of the bathroom.

"You forgot to make our bed again today," Emma said.

"I'm sorry babe... I'm used to leaving my bed unmade," Nick said. Since Emma had to be at work earlier than Nick did, she was usually gone before he woke up.

"Nick, I like our room to be clean," Emma said. She felt bad for getting mad at her boyfriend, but she'd been raised to want the house to be clean. Ever since she was little, Finn and Rachel had given her lots of chores.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Nick asked.

"I'm just a bit of a control freak," Emma said. "Nick, I love you and I like living with you, but we really need to compromise and make each other comfortable."

"If it bothers you, I'll make our bed tomorrow," Nick said.

"Thanks," Emma said. She heard the computer ringing. "Sounds like someone wants to talk to us via Skype."

"It's probably Ryan and Ava," Nick said.

"You're probably right," Emma said. She went to the computer and turned on the conversation. Sure enough, it was Ryan and Ava.

"Hey!" Emma said.

"Hey!" Ryan said. "How's DC?"  
"It's good," Nick said. "How's New York?"

"We've finalized the menu for our wedding," Ryan said. "Well, almost finalized it, we need approval from our best man and maid of honor."

"We're listening," Emma said. She was getting excited for the wedding, it was the first time she and all her friends from high school were going to be together since last Christmas.

"Okay, so we're thinking orderves for the appetizer," Ryan said. "We'll have salad for the second course, and then for the main course, we'll have pasta and filet mignon. And of course, the wedding cake for dessert."

"That sounds amazing!" Emma said. "We're so excited for your wedding!"

"Are you guys thinking about the duet for our first dance?" Ava asked.

Emma didn't know what to say. She and Nick hadn't discussed it lately. Luckily, Nick took over. "We've got a few ideas."

"Great," Ava said. "Tomorrow, we're going to look at centerpieces for the tables for the reception."

"You'll need to help her with that, Emma," Ryan said. "I'm pretty useless for that."

"I'll help," Emma said.

After about half an hour of talking, they turned off the computer and Nick turned to Emma. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just hard adjusting to a new place," Emma said. "I got used to Chicago though, and I got used to New York, so I'll get used to DC too."

"You know I'm here for you," Nick said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma said.

x

The next day at work, Emma turned in her column when one of her coworkers stopped her in the hall. "Your column yesterday was really good."

"Thanks," Emma said. She wasn't even sure who this guy was or what department he worked in.

"I know your situation," the guy continued. "You're just out of college, but listen. You're here because you're the best of the best. That's why you're here at the Washington Post."

"Well, thanks," Emma said.

"I was you," he continued. "I got hired right out of college. Sometime, we should go to lunch."

Emma didn't know what to say. She thought this guy was flirting with her, and she didn't even know his name. "We'll see about that..."

"Trevor," the guy said.

"Okay, bye," Emma said. Trevor had been giving her a weird vibe, and she wanted to get home to Nick. As she was arriving, she felt her phone ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey," Sarah said.

"Hey," Emma said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I was hanging out with Adam earlier," Sarah said. "Guess what."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Ally called," Sarah said. "She and Jeff are having a baby!"

"Oh my gosh," Emma said as she went into the apartment. "When?"

"She's about two months along now," Sarah said. "But Mom and Dad are super excited. Mom wants to do some baby shopping."

"That sounds like Mom," Emma said as she went into her apartment where Nick was watching TV. She waved at Nick and continued talking to Sarah. "So, it's obviously too early to know the gender."

"Ally did tell Dad if it's a boy, she wants to name him Jack, after our brother," Sarah said.

"Then I hope it's a boy," Emma said.

"How was work?" Sarah asked.

"It was fine," Emma said. "One of the guys at work seemed to be hitting on me today." She noticed Nick looking over at her, and then regretted what she said.

"I hope you told him you're taken," Sarah said.

"Of course I told him I'm taken!" Emma said. Really, she hadn't, but she was going to make it clear tomorrow. "I'm home, I've got to go now, I'll call you later." She went to join Nick on the couch. "So, you heard me talking to Sarah?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "Who is this guy?"

Emma sighed. "I'm not sure if he was flirting with me or just being friendly. What I do know is that you're the only guy for me?"

"Are you sure?" Nick asked. "Because you got pretty annoyed with me yesterday about our bed."

"Nick, living together is an adjustment," Emma said. "We didn't live together before. I'm used to having my bed made and you're used to having yours unmade."

"What did the guy say to you?" Nick asked.

"He said that he liked my column yesterday and that I'm at the Washington Post because I'm the best of the best," Emma said.

"Well, he's right about both those things," Nick said.

"Nick, our whole lives we'll be working with people of the opposite gender," Emma said. "I'm sure you work with some really smart, politically minded girls, but you still love me, right?"

"Right," Nick said.

"And it's the same for me," Emma said. "You know, Ryan and Ava told us they want us to do a duet at their wedding. What do you say we go to that karaoke bar tonight and try out a few?"

"I'd like that," Nick said.

That evening, they headed to the karaoke bar after dinner, and the DJ picked out a song for them to sing. It was the first romantic duet they'd done in a while, and it felt good to be doing this again.

_Nick: a thousand times i've seen you standing  
gravity like a lunar landing  
make me want to run till i find you  
shut the world away from here, drift to you, you're all i hear  
everything we know fades to black_

_half the time the world is ending, truth is i am done pretending_

_Emma: i never thought that i had any more to give  
pushing me so far here i am without you  
drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we have made  
everything will change, love remains the same  
find a place where we escape  
take you with me for a space  
Nick: a city bus that sounds just like a fridge  
walk the streets through seven bars  
Emma: i had to find just out where you are  
the faces seen to blur they're all the same_

_Both: half the time the world is ending, truth is i am done pretending_

_i never thought that i had any more to give  
you're pushing me so far here i am without you  
drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we have made  
everything will change, love remains the same_

_Nick: so much more to say, so much to be done  
don't you trick me out, we shall overcome  
cause our love stays ablaze_

_Emma: we should have had the sun  
could have been inside  
instead we're over here_

_Nick: half the time the world is ending, truth is i am done pretending  
Emma: too much time to love defending, you and i are done pretending_

_Both: i never thought that i had any more to give  
you're pushing me so far here i am without you  
drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we have made  
everything will change, everything will change_

_oh, i..._

_this could last forever_

_oh, i..._

_we could last forever_

_love remains the same _

_love remains the same_

The crowd at the karaoke bar applauded them, and Nick gave Emma a look that told her that he loved her. She knew this song would be perfect for Ryan and Ava's wedding.

_Chapter 9 preview: Nick and Emma return to Cleveland for Ryan and Ava's wedding shower and bachelor and bachelorette parties. Moments for Finchel, Nicma, Ryva and Sardam. Some familiar faces return. Lots of moments for the Hudson family too!_


	9. Chapter 9: Home Again

_Hey everyone! I was disappointed that the last chapter didn't get very many reviews, but it wasn't one of my best. This one, however, was one of my favorites! I always love writing the Finchel family and bringing back the Gleeks! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 9: Home Again

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!"

Finn and Rachel opened their eyes to see Zoe standing at the end of their bed.

"Hey Zoe, what's up?" Finn asked.

"Ryan and Emma are getting home today!" Zoe said.

"I know they are," Rachel said. "Are you excited to see them?" She was definitely excited to see them. It was sad to think that in a few weeks, Sarah would be in a different city as well.

"Are Sarah and Grant up yet?" Finn asked Zoe.

"Sarah's on the phone, probably with Adam," Zoe said. "And Grant's still asleep."

"You'd better get Grant up then," Finn said.

When Zoe left the room, Finn turned to Rachel. "I can't wait to see Ryan and Emma today."

"Neither can I," Rachel said. "I can't believe Ryan's getting married."

"You'd better believe it," Finn said. "Only a few weeks left."

"Remember our wedding?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do," Finn said. "You were the most beautiful bride ever."

"I'm sure Ryan's going to argue with that in a few weeks," Rachel pointed out.

"True," Rachel said. "So, any idea what the boys are doing for the bachelor party?"

Finn shook his head. "No idea. I think we can trust Nick to be responsible with the planning."

"I just hope they don't get too wild," Rachel said.

"Rach, we do have to remember they are all over 21," Finn said.

"I know, but I don't want them getting in trouble," Rachel said. "Emma told me she doesn't expect things to get to crazy at the bachelorette party, but there will be alcohol..."

"I do wonder what types of drunks our kids are," Finn said.

Rachel's mind shot back to the party at her house their junior year of high school. "Yeah, I was the needy drunk."

Finn laughed. "Rach, I'm sorry for calling you that."

Finn and Rachel heard a knock on their door. They went to the door and saw Grant standing there.

"Hey," Finn said. "Are you excited to see your brother and sister?"

"Yeah," Grant said. "Dad, I'm just wondering, before they get here, could you help me with weightlifting?"

"Of course," Finn said.

"Grant, your brother and sister are coming today..." Rachel began.

"Mom, I need to get in as good shape as I can if I want to be the first sixth grade quarterback in Roxbury Middle School's history," Grant said.

"Well, your dad was one of the youngest quarterbacks for our high school," Rachel said proudly. "I remember when he used to point to me in the stands at football games."

"That's cute," Sarah called from her room.

"Sarah, when's Adam getting in?" Grant called. "I want to play football with him."

"He should be getting in later today," Sarah called back.

x

A few hours later, Finn, Rachel, Sarah, Grant and Zoe were in the living room when they heard the doorbell ring. Since the wedding shower was this afternoon and the bachelor and bachelorette parties were tomorrow, many of their friends from Glee who lived close enough were coming in to town. The New Directions alumni were still like a family, and Finn and Rachel's kids saw their parents' Glee friends as aunts and uncles.

Sarah ran to the door to get it, and it turned out to be the Puckerman family. Sarah quickly grabbed Adam's hand and ran up to her room with him, while Puck, Quinn and Maddie came into the living room to join Finn, Rachel, Grant and Zoe.

"She couldn't wait to spend time with him," Maddie said. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

"Honey, you're only a senior in high school," Quinn said.

"They've been together since she was a freshman," Maddie pointed out.

"I had a feeling there'd be at least one couple composed of one kid from one Glee family and one from another," Puck said.

"So did I," Finn said.

"When do you think the bride and groom will get in?" Quinn asked.

The door rang again, and Rachel went to answer it. This time, it was Kurt and Blaine with Michael and Brendan.

"Hey guys," Rachel said, hugging Kurt and Blaine.

"The bride and groom still aren't here?" Kurt asked.

"They should be getting in soon," Rachel said.

"What about Nick and Emma?" Blaine asked.

"Same with them," Rachel said as she led Kurt and Blaine in.

"Are you excited to see our sister?" Kurt asked Finn.

"Yeah," Finn said. "I just hope Jeff's taking care of her."

"He is, Finn," Kurt said. "I think they're really excited to have a kid."

"Do you know the gender yet?" Quinn asked.

"She's not far along enough to know," Blaine said. "Kurt's waiting to know so he can buy things for the baby."

"I hope it's a boy, because she's going to name him after Jack if it's a boy," Finn said. Rachel looked at Finn, wishing Jack was here for Ryan's wedding. But then her thoughts were interupted when the doorbell rang again. She went to the door and saw Nick and Emma. "Mom!" Emma exclaimed.

"Emma!" Rachel said.

"I missed you so much," Emma said, hugging her mom.

"It's so nice to see you," Rachel said. "Hey Nick."

"Hey Rachel," Nick said.

Finn came to the door and Emma ran up to hug Finn. "Dad, I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Finn said, hugging Emma. He looked up at Nick. "How do you like living with her?"

"I love it," Nick said. "Though she is a bit of a cleaniac."

"Gets it from her mother," Finn said.

"FINN!" Rachel exclaimed.

Nick took Emma's hand and led her into the living room. "How's DC?" Brendan asked them.

"It's DC, what do you think?" Nick said.

"We need to come visit you guys soon," Blaine said.

"We'd like that," Emma said, sitting on the couch with Nick and leaning against him.

Nick gave Emma kiss. "Our plane was delayed though. It was supposed to leave really early, so we're a little tired."

"SOMEONE gets really cranky in the morning," Emma giggled, tilting her head toward Nick.

"Hey!" Nick said. Finn and Rachel smiled at each other, seeing how comfortable Nick and Emma were. They knew that being apart for college had been hard for them, and living together had been an adjustment at first.

"I just got a text from Ryan," Nick said. "They should be here soon."

"Great!" Rachel said.

Sarah and Adam came downstairs hand in hand. Emma got up to hug her sister. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Sarah said. "Are you and Nick sure you don't want to come to New York? If you did, all three of us would live in the same city, and you two could go on triple dates with me and Adam and Ryan and Ava."

"Babe, they both have jobs in DC," Adam said.

"I know, but it would be nice to have them in New York," Sarah said.

"DC's close enough to New York that we can visit on weekends," Emma said.

"Now we just need Ryan to get home," Zoe said as Emma and Sarah came back into the living room. Then, they heard the doorbell ring, and Emma went to get it. She came back with Jeff and Ally. "Alright, how's the baby?" Finn asked his sister.

"He or she is sleeping now," Ally said.

"Don't worry, she's in good care," Jeff said.

"We know what name you want if it's a boy, but what if it's a girl?" Sarah asked.

"Well, Jeff's really sure it's a boy," Ally said. "But if it is a girl, we were thinking Aubrey."

"But it's a boy, so we don't need a girl's name picked out," Jeff said. "I'm sure."

The doorbell rang again, and Grant went to get it. He came back with Ryan and Ava.

"Finally!" Emma said, getting up to hug her boyfriend and best friend.

"Thanks for letting us have the wedding shower here," Ava said to Rachel.

"Sweetie, it's no problem," Rachel said.

"My parents should be here soon," Ava said.

"So, do you have a photo of the dress?" Quinn asked Ava.

"I can't show you guys with him here," Ava said.

"Ava, can't I at least see the dress?" Ryan asked. "I still wouldn't see you in it."

"No, Ryan," Ava said. "You'll see it at the wedding, just like everyone else."

"Emma's seen it!" Ryan protested.

"That's because she's the Maid of Honor," Ava said.

"Have the other bridesmaids seen it?" Nick asked, clearly trying to provide backup to his best friend.

"They're allowed to see it, too," Ava said.

"Come on, Ava, let my son have the opportunity I didn't have," Finn said.

"Don't, Ava," Rachel said.

"Ryan, I told you, you'll have to wait," Ava said.

Rachel saw Emma smiling at her, and she smiled back. It was so nice for her to be with all the most important people in her life.

x

The next evening, the girls were at Ava's bachelorette party at a local hotel. Emma, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg were sitting on the couches in the party room together while some of the other girls were doing karaoke.

"It's just so nice to all be together again," Lizzie said. "It's been too long."

"I know, right?" Emma said.

"You know, if you two moved back here, this would happen more," Lexie said.

"I love living in New York," Ava said. "But I admit, it's nice to be back."

"Are you nervous for your wedding?" Laura asked.

"I am," Ava said. "But guys, this is only the first of the weddings. I have a feeling all of you and your boyfriends will be getting married soon. Come on, we've all been with them since high school."

"Nick and Emma are probably next," Izzy said.

"We were the only ones out of us who didn't go to college together," Emma said, secretly hoping her friend was right.

"Yeah, but you two got together first," Meg pointed out.

"I hope you guys are right," Emma said. The girls giggled and clinked their champaigne glasses together.

x

In another part of town, the boys were at a bachelor party for Ryan. As Ryan and Nick watched some of the other boys play ping pong, Nick turned to Ryan. "So, wonder what the girls are up to?"

"Probably something girly," Ryan said.

"Yeah, probably," Nick said. "Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get Ava's ring?"

Ryan had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "I've been in love with Emma since middle school. Isn't it about time we get married? Now that we live together, we may as well be married."

"Emma helped me pick out Ava's ring, so your sister would probably be your best bet," Ryan said. "But you really want to marry her?"

"Yeah, I do," Nick said. "I'm thinking about asking your parents before we go back to DC."

"That's awesome!" Ryan said. Even though guys didn't typically think about that type of thing, he always knew Nick and Emma were meant to be, like he and Ava were.


	10. Chapter 10: Ryan and Ava's wedding

_Hey guys! So, as you can see, this chapter is Ryan and Ava's wedding. I knew that this story was going to be shorter than the others, but I will be writing another story in this series! I'll be giving out the details later. But I know that this is definitely my favorite chapter in this story so far, maybe even my favorite in this series. Hope you enjoy and review if you want me to keep going!_

Chapter 10: Ryan and Ava's wedding

"Dad, I don't know if I can do this," Ryan said to Finn. They sat in the groom suite at the church. Nick, Grant, Ben, Evan, Connor, Jeremy and Ricky were in the suite, but Ryan had asked for Finn's help with something in the changing room. Really, he wanted to be alone with his dad.

"It's normal to be nervous," Finn said. "I was nervous when I married your mom."

"What if Ava changes her mind?" Ryan asked.

"You really think that's going to happen?" Finn asked.

"Well... no," Ryan said.

"You've been engaged for years," Finn said. "If Ava didn't want to marry you, she wouldn't have said yes in the first place."

"I love Ava," Ryan said.

"I know you do," Finn said.

Finn and Ryan heard a knock on the changing room door. Finn turned to Ryan. "Ready to go be with your groomsmen?"

"Now I am," Ryan said. "Thanks, Dad."

Finn smiled as he hugged his oldest son, then opened the door and saw Grant. "Someone's here," Grant said. Looking a little past Grant, Finn saw that Rachel had come in.

"I thought you'd be with the girls, Mom," Ryan said.

"I had to come see you," Rachel said.

"Thanks, Mom," Ryan said. "How's Ava?"

"She looks beautiful," Rachel said.

"Don't you always think that?" Nick asked Ryan.

Ryan smirked at his best friend. "Yeah."

x

"I can't do this," Ava moaned, pacing around the room. She was already in her dress, shoes and veil, and the wedding was set to begin in less than half an hour. Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy, Meg and Sarah were in light purple dresses with pink sashes and shoes. Emma, as maid of honor, wore a different light purple dress with a white sash and shoes.

"Ava, you know my brother loves you," Emma said.

"What if he changes his mind and leaves me at the altar?" Ava asked.

"That's crazy," Lizzie said. "Ryan's been in love with you since middle school.

Rachel and Ava's mom came in, with the flower girls, Zoe and Ava's younger cousin Lindsay. "Are you girls almost ready?" Ava's mom asked.

"Ava's being a bit of a bridezilla," Lexie said.

"Ava, you know my son's crazy about you," Rachel said.

"I just can't believe it," Ava's mom said. "My only child, getting married."

"Mom, please," Ava said. "I'm already scared enough. Don't get me emotional."

"We're thrilled to have her as a daughter in law," Rachel said.

"Did you see the boys?" Laura asked.

"I did," Rachel said. "Finn's with them, and so is your dad, Ava."

"Ava, think of it this way," Emma said. "After you and Ryan get married, you'll be my sister."

"We've basically been sisters since eighth grade," Ava said, smiling.

"Well, now, it's going to be official," Emma said.

Ava leaned over and hugged Emma when the girls heard another knock on the door. Emma went to the door and saw Finn with Ava's dad.

"Wow, don't our girls look beautiful, Rach?" Finn said, looking at Emma, Sarah and Zoe.

"Yes they do," Rachel said.

"We'd better get to our seats, Rach," Finn said. He looked at Ava. "Ryan's so excited to marry you, and we're so excited to have you in our family."

"You've always been like another daughter to us," Rachel said.

"Thanks," Ava said.

"Should we go meet the boys?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, you probably should," Ava's dad said.

Emma noticed how nervous her best friend looked. She handed Ava the bouquet of flowers. "You'll be amazing."

Ava hugged Emma. Emma hugged back before leaving the room with the rest of the bridesmaids to meet the groomsmen in the back of the church. All the groomsmen were wearing black pants, black suit jackets and white shirts. Nick and Grant, as best man and junior best man, were distinguished by wearing purple ties the color of the bridesmaids' dresses, while Ben, Evan, Jeremy, Connor and Ricky wore bowties the color of the bridesmaids' dresses.

"Wow, Emma, you look beautiful," Nick said as they partnered up at the back of the church.

"You look great, too," Emma said, hoping that the next wedding would be hers.

The music began, and the doors opened as Zoe and Lindsay walked down the aisle tossing the flower petals and the ring bearer, Ava's cousin Alex, walked down with the rings. In pairs, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle. Emma saw her parents in the front row, looking so happy. She shot Ryan a smile when they got to the front of the church, and he smiled back at her. She then took her place at the altar to watch her best friend walk down the aisle. She was so happy that her best friend was becoming her sister in law.

x

Ryan and Ava's wedding was incredible, the best Emma had been to so far. She thought that everything had been perfect. After the ceremony, she barely had time to congratulate her brother and her best friend because they processed out to take a separate limo to the reception than the one the wedding party was taking. When they got in the limo, Nick turned to Emma. "Wasn't that a great wedding?"

"It was," Emma said.

"I'm excited for us to do the first dance song," Nick said.

"I am, too!" Emma agreed. She and Nick had tried many duets, but they eventually decided to do the first duet they ever did publicly together - "With Or Without You." They thought of it as one of their songs. "I hope we get married someday," Emma blurted out. Then she regretted her choice of words. Maybe Nick didn't think that way.

But to her surprise, he smiled at her. "Yeah, so do I." Now, she had faith that a wedding was in their future.

"Anything you'd like to ask Emma?" Meg asked.

"Guys, today's Ryan and Ava's day," Emma said, not wanting to put pressure on Nick. The limo arrived at the party center, and the wedding party walked out.

x

At the party center, Finn and Rachel walked around, looking for their Glee friends while they waited for their kids to arrive. Finally, they spotted the table where Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina and Artie were, and saw that Kurt and Blaine were already standing there, talking to them.

"How's it feel to have a daughter-in-law?" Sam asked.

"We couldn't be getting a better one," Rachel said, putting her arm around Finn.

"It was a great wedding, wasn't it?" Kurt asked.

"The first wedding of the next generation," Artie said.

The group looked over at the table next over, where all their kids were talking and laughing. "So much like us when we were younger," Blaine said.

"Adam is waiting for Sarah to get here," Quinn said.

"If we're not careful, I think there's a Hudson-Puckerman wedding coming up," Puck said.

"Hey, the four of us as in-laws would be great!" Finn said.

"We're really glad you all could come," Rachel said.

"We couldn't miss this," Tina said.

The MC announced that the wedding party was arriving, and Finn and Rachel watched as Emma, Sarah, Grant and Zoe came in with the rest of the wedding party, then took their places at the table where the wedding party would be sitting. Nick and Emma went to the stage to perform the song for Ryan and Ava's first dance.

Then the MC had an annoucement, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome for the first time, Ryan and Ava Hudson!"

Finn noticed tears in Rachel's eyes as they watched Ryan come in with Ava. They waved at their guests before taking the position in the dance floor for their first dance as Nick and Emma performed.

_Nick: See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you  
With or without you  
With or without you  
Emma: Through the storm, we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live with or without you  
Nick: And you give yourself away  
Emma: And you give yourself away_

_Both: And you give and you give  
And you give yourself away  
Emma: My hands are tied, my body bruised  
They got me with nothing to win  
And nothing else to lose  
Nick: And you give yourself away  
Emma: And you give yourself away  
Both: And you give and you give  
And you give yourself away  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
Nick: With or without you  
Emma: With or without you  
Both: I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you_

By the end of the dance, Finn himself was getting teary. Rachel looked up at him. "What is it?"

"It's just - the way Ryan was looking at Ava reminded me so much of the way I looked at you during our first dance," Finn said.

Rachel leaned in and gave Finn a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Finn said. "It feels like yesterday was our wedding day, and now our son's getting married."

x

The banquet had been served, and Ryan and Ava were making their way around the reception hall to greet their guests. The truth was though, Ryan found it hard to focus on their guests when he really wanted to focus on his wife. It felt so good to finally call her that.

"It was well worth the wait," Ava said, seeming to read Ryan's mind.

"You always know what I'm thinking, don't you?" Ryan asked, smiling at Ava.

"Yeah, but you know what I'm thinking, too," Ava pointed out.

"I love you, Ava Hudson," Ryan said, loving hearing that.

"I love you too, Ryan Hudson," Ava said.

"Hey, can't the bride and groom focus on their guests?" a voice said. Ryan and Ava turned and saw the table Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Michael, Brendan, Shelby, Beth, Hiram, LeRoy, Burt, Carole, Ally and Jeff were sitting at.

"The family of the groom," Beth said. "Minus the siblings."

"How do you like married life so far?" Blaine asked.

"It's only been a few hours, but I'm loving it already," Ryan said, hugging Ava.

"How's the baby?" Ava asked Ally.

"He's doing fine," Ally said, smiling at Jeff.

"He?" Ryan asked.

"You're having a boy?!" Finn said, looking at his sister.

"Yes, we are," Jeff said, putting his arm around Ally.

"Sweetheart, you waited until now to tell us?" Carole asked. "Wow, now we'll have grandsons from all three of our kids."

"So, Jack?" Burt asked.

"Well, actually, Jeff and I were talking," Ally said. "We've decided to give that to whichever of Finn and Rachel's kids has a boy first, since Jack was their brother."

"Thanks, Ally," Ryan said. "I always have wanted to name my first son after him, unless Emma or Sarah has a boy first." He loved the thought of having kids with Ava.

"Is there something you two aren't telling us?" Hiram asked.

"Not yet," Ava said. "But don't worry, we'll tell you as soon as that's happening."

"But speaking of your siblings, you should get them over here so we can have a family photo taken," Rachel said.

"Yeah, your first photo as part of the family," Finn added to Ava.

Ava smiled. "I love that idea."

x

After the photos were taken, Emma and Nick were sitting at their table together. "Are you having fun?" Nick asked Emma.

"I am!" Emma said. "Are you?"

"Yes," Nick said, holding out his hand. "Emma, may I have this dance?"

"You certainly may," Emma said, standing up and heading for the dance floor with Nick. She noticed that Ryan and Ava were dancing again and seemed to be lost in each other, and that Sarah and Adam were dancing as well. Finn and Rachel were dancing together, along with many of the other New Directions alumni couples, and Grant and Zoe were dancing as brother and sister. Other couples were dancing as well - Ally and Jeff, Beth and her boyfriend, Lizzie and Ben, Lexie and Evan, Laura and Jeremy, Izzy and Connor and Meg and Ricky.

"What is it?" Nick asked as he and Emma slow danced.

"I just love you, a lot," Emma said. "And I feel so lucky that we've been together all these years."

"There will be a lot more," Nick said, making Emma feel even more confident about the possibilty of a wedding.

At the end of the dance, Ava went to the podium to toss the bouquet as the girls gathered around. Emma was afraid to see what happened, so she closed her eyes, but she felt something land in her arms, and when she opened it, she saw the bouquet. She'd caught it.

"Guess this means your wedding will be before mine," Sarah said to her sister.

"I am four years older, after all," Emma said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I do picture us together for the long haul," Adam said, putting his arm around Sarah.

"I'm glad you two are together," Emma said.

"I feel the same way about you and Nick and Ryan and Ava," Sarah said.

Emma smiled and went back over to Nick. "So?"

"I saw," Nick said.

Grace came over with Josh. "Nick, I think we know what this means," Grace told her brother.

"You did say that you thought you'd be the first of the three of us to get married," Nick told his sister. "Well, since Emma caught the bouquet, you might be wrong."

"You both have an advantage over Kyle," Josh pointed out.

"I don't know about that," Emma said. She tilted her head toward Kyle, who was dancing with Maddie. Both of them looked pretty happy. "My boyfriend's brother is dancing with my sister's boyfriend's sister. And she is going to OSU."

"That's a crazy family polygon," Josh said.

"Yeah, but we love it," Grace said. "Nick and Kyle and I basically are in the Hudson family."

"Yes you are," Emma said.

x

"So, our daughter is dancing with Emma's boyfriend's brother," Quinn said to Rachel and Finn, pointing at Maddie and Kyle.

"Wow," Rachel said. "Well, she was complaining about not having a boyfriend earlier in the week."

"And they have gotten along when they've met in the past," Puck said.

Finn nudged Rachel and pointed at the area where Nick and Emma, Ryan and Ava, and Adam and Sarah were dancing. "They're all growing up so fast."

"They are," Rachel said, feeling like she was tearing up again.

"So, Emma caught the bouquet," Quinn said.

"You two should probably get ready for another one of these," Puck said.

x

After the reception, Nick and Emma walked to the limo with Ryan and Ava and watched as it drove the newlyweds away for their honeymoon. When the limo was out of sight, Nick turned to Emma. "Can we go somewhere? As a little post reception thing?"

Emma nodded. "Of course."

They got in Nick's car and drove around Cleveland a little before arriving at Miramar Middle School. Emma cringed at the sight of the school that she'd been driven away from by bullies. "Nick, why are we here?"

"This is where we first met," Nick said. "Remember that day?"

"Of course I do," Emma said. "I had a crush on you the first day we met."

Nick got out of the car, took Emma's hand and walked in front of the school a little. "You know, so did I." Suddenly, this place didn't seem so bad. It was, after all, where she met Nick. "And since this is the first place we met," Nick continued, "I want it to be where this happens.

"What?" Emma asked. She was still in her bridesmaid dress and Nick was still in his tux.

Nick looked nervous and got down on one knee. Emma felt like she was losing her breath. This was what she'd wanted since the first day of sixth grade. "Over the time we've known each other, a lot has happened," Nick said. "There's been a lot of sadness, a lot of heartbreak, a lot of change. There's also been college scholarships, sport tournament championships, a National show choir title, and prestigious jobs. But when I look back on my life since eighth grade, there's been something that stands out in every important event: you. You love me no matter what. You understand me better than anyone, and you always make me happy. I just want us to keep doing that forever, and even if we can't have it all, all that matters is that we're together, and if that keeps happening, everything will be okay."

Emma felt herself crying now. She could barely see when Nick reached into his pocket and took out a small box and opened it, revealing a ring. "Emma Grace Hudson, will you marry me?"

"I'd love that more than anything," Emma said. She smiled as Nick slipped the ring on her finger. She'd been waiting for this for what felt like forever - and now it was reality.

This had definitely been the best day of her life. She'd seen all the most important people in her life, her brother and her best friend had gotten married, her best friend was now her sister-in-law, and she was engaged to the man she loved.

_Chapter 11 preview: It takes place a year later. There's your hint :)_


	11. Chapter 11: Nick and Emma's wedding

_Hello! So, here's the chapter I've been excited for since the beginning of this series - Nick and Emma's wedding. I tried not to make it too similar to the other weddings in the stories I've written lately, but there've been so many of them! Hopefully this one was different enough. Sad to say that after this, there's only one chapter left in the story, but I will be writing another story in this series - maybe their year of high school I didn't write about yet? Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review if you want me to keep writing._

Chapter 11: Nick and Emma's wedding

Emma looked at the mirror, not believing today was actually here. She was getting married today. She'd been in this dress before, but it was different today.

"Emma, you look amazing," Sarah said.

"Yeah, you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," Ava added.

Emma smiled at her best friend. "No, you were the most beautiful bride."

"Let me help you with your veil," Sarah said, adjusting the veil. Sarah and Ava were Emma's maids of honor, and Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy, Meg and Grace were the bridesmaids. All the bridesmaids had changed into their aquamarine dresses. Nick was in the suite down the hall with his best men, Kyle and Ryan, and his groomsmen, Ben, Evan, Jeremy, Connor, Ricky and Grant.

"Just imagine, in a few hours, you'll be Nick's wife," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, you're going to be my sister-in-law," Grace said.

"She's already my sister-in-law," Ava said.

"I am nervous," Emma said.

"There's no need to be," Lexie said. "Nick's going to be overwhelmed when he sees you."

"Yeah, he's going to feel like the world's stopping," Laura added.

Emma smiled wide. "If you guys think so, I guess I should believe you."

"Of course you should!" Izzy said. "We've been unbiological sisters for nearly ten years."

"I love you girls," Emma said.

"We love you too," Meg said.

The girls heard a knock on the door. Sarah opened it and saw Kurt and Blaine with Zoe, who was in her flower girl dress, the same color as the bridesmaids' dresses.

"It's the flower girl!" Blaine said.

Emma came to the door. "Hey Zoe!"

"Wow Emma, you're so pretty!" Zoe said.

Emma smiled at her youngest sister. "Thank you."

"You really are," Kurt said. "I think I planned another amazing wedding."

"Where are the parents of the bride?" Meg asked.

"They're with the boys," Kurt said. "They should be here soon."

"Thanks for helping with the wedding," Emma said, smiling at her uncles.

"You know I love doing this," Kurt said.

"Does that mean you'll plan all of ours?" Lizzie asked.

"I'd be happy to," Kurt said as he and Blaine left.

x

"I'm sure there's more jitters in the girls' room," Kyle told Finn and Rachel.

"Hey, I know for a fact that grooms get nervous too," Ryan said.

"Yeah, I am nervous," Nick said.

"You know, Emma's been crazy about you since you guys were in sixth grade," Finn said. "And we're so glad you're going to be our son in law."

"I'm glad you're going to be my in laws," Nick said.

"You've always been like another son to us," Rachel said.

"After I lost my real parents, you two always have been like extra parents," Nick told Finn and Rachel.

Finn and Rachel smiled as they hugged Nick, as well as both their sons in the room, and then went to the bridal suite.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Nick said when he was alone with his groomsmen.

Ryan remembered how he felt on his own wedding day. "I felt the same way."

"You want to marry my sister, right?" Grant asked.

"Of course I do!" Nick said.

"And you love her, right?" Ben added.

"You did tell us once that you imagine yourself spending the rest of your life with her," Evan said.

"You said that you want her to have your babies!" Jeremy blurted out.

All the boys laughed. "Let's just hope Emma feels the same way!" Nick said.

"Of course she does," Connor said.

"Let's get this going," Ricky said.

x

Finn and Rachel came into the bridal suite. Rachel was wearing a dress the same color as the bridesmaids, and Finn had on a suit with a tie the color of it. When they saw Emma, they both looked close to tears.

"Mom, Dad, please don't," Emma said. "You'll make me cry."

"You look so beautiful," Finn said.

"First Ryan, now you," Rachel said. "Our little ones are growing up."

"I actually want to tell you two something," Emma said. "I want both of you to walk me down the aisle."

"Sweetheart, it's not traditional for your mom to walk you down the aisle," Rachel said, looking surprised.

"I know," Emma said. "But I really want both of you to do it. You both mean so much to me and I want you both with me at that moment."

"We're so proud of you, sweetheart," Finn said. "You've become an amazing young woman and we're so glad you're marrying Nick." He turned to Rachel. "What do you say, Rach?"

"I'd love to," Rachel said.

Emma gave each of her bridesmaids a hug as they left the bridal suite to meet up with the groomsmen. The music began, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen processed down the aisle. The door opened when it was time for Finn and Rachel to walk Emma down the aisle. Emma took a few breaths as the door opened. With her parents on either of her arms, she felt calmer and more relaxed than she felt earlier. She looked through the stands and saw lots of her friends from Heights, Chicago and the year that the family had spent in New York. The front few rows were occupied by Kurt, Blaine, Michael, Brendan, Burt, Carole, Hiram, LeRoy, Shelby, Beth, Beth's fiance Alex, Ally, Jeff and their ten-month-old son Cameron.

Emma then looked at the front of the church, where Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg were gathered on one side of the elevated part of the altar and Ben, Evan, Jeremy, Connor and Ricky were on the other. Ava, Sarah, Grace and Zoe stood on one side of the elevated part, and Ryan, Kyle and Grant stood on the other (Emma and Nick had agreed that they wanted their siblings to stand with them). And Nick was in the middle of it, looking at Emma as if she was the most beautiful thing ever.

Emma gave each of her parents a hug and took Nick's hand, looking into his eyes as the priest began the ceremony, then telling them it was time for their vows. "Emma, I just want to start off by saying that I love you so much. You're the love of my life. I remember meeting you on the first day of sixth grade. Since we were so young, I couldn't know much, but something about you definitely attracted me. We got to know each other better when Ryan and I became best friends, but we really began bonding in eighth grade. When I fell in love with you, I found that something that I'd been missing for so long. You make me so happy, and I'm so glad that you're becoming my wife. You've always supported me, be it in sports, music, academics or my career. I love you so much, and I'm forever yours, faithfully."

Emma smiled and leaned in to kiss Nick before saying her vows. "Nick, when I first met you at the beginning of sixth grade, I was just the school loser with no friends. I wanted someone to like me, and I hoped that someone would be you. I wanted us to have an epic romance like what my parents have. Like you said, we got to know each other when you became best friends with my brother. But I remember the day I knew we were meant to be was when you and I sat together after an incident with some bullies. Having you at my side made me know that you were the one. Then high school began, and things got even better. We were in the Gold Stars, soccer, swimming and softball/ baseball together. The four years apart during college were hard, but we managed. Now we're living in DC together, and we're going to start our lives."

x

The rest of the wedding was perfect, and Emma was so excited to get to the reception, still not believing that she and Nick were really married. The reception would begin with the speeches, and Ryan went first.

"Hi," Ryan said. "I'm Ryan Hudson, Emma's brother and Nick's best friend, and I'm one of the best men. Nick and I have been best friends since sixth grade. We sat next to each other in just about all our classes, so we started hanging out and we've been best friends ever since. I couldn't ask for a better best friend, and I know he makes my sister really happy. I'll admit that I have been jealous of Nick - he's top of our class, the star of the Gold Stars, the star of all the sports teams - but he never makes you feel bad about not being as good. In fact, if you didn't see Nick's statistics, you wouldn't know that he's top of everything. It makes me so happy to see that he loves my sister so much, and I wouldn't let my sister marry anyone but the best. And how about everyone check out the bridesmaids? Let me tell you, the prettiest one is my wife, Ava, who I probably wouldn't have fallen in love with if it wasn't for Nick and Emma. Everyone, raise your glasses to Nick and Emma."

The crowd raised their glasses as Ryan came to hug Nick and Emma. Emma knew Ryan was right, he wouldn't let his sister be with anyone other than the best. Kyle gave the next speech.

"Hi everyone, I'm Kyle Dougherty, I'm Nick's brother and the other best man. Nick and I have been through a lot, but through everything, he's always been there for me and he's the best brother I could ask for. We've lost both our parents, but both times, he took good care of me and made sure I was okay. I'm sure no matter what life throws at him and Emma, he'll take care of her in the way he took care of Grace and me when we went through hard times. Emma's a great girl, and I'm sure she'll make my brother very happy. To Nick and Emma!"

Kyle went to hug Nick and Emma, and Emma knew she was getting an amazing brother-in-law and sister-in-law. Then, Ava got on the podium to give her speech.

"Hi, I'm Ava Hudson, I'm Emma's sister-in-law and one of the maids of honor. Emma and I have been best friends since eighth grade, and that was the same year Ryan and I fell in love. Ryan and I were married last year, and I knew at the wedding that Nick and Emma's wedding would be next. Emma is an amazing friend, I can talk to her about anything, and she always makes everything fun. When the four of us lived in the same city, we'd go on double dates all the time, and I knew that Ryan and I would end up together, as would Nick and Emma. I'm so happy that their wedding day is finally here, and that Emma is now Nick's wife. To Nick and Emma!"

Emma hugged her best friend tight after the speech. She was so lucky that they had such wonderful people here today. Finally, Sarah gave her speech.

"Hey, I'm Sarah Hudson, Emma's sister and the other maid of honor. I can't believe another family wedding's here. Emma and I definitely had our ups and downs growing up, but she's a really, really good sister and I'm so glad he's marrying Nick. As some other people have said, I really knew they were meant to be together when Emma was going through a tough time and Nick was always there for her. We were really young back then, but when people are clearly that in love that young, you know they're meant to be. To Nick and Emma!"

Sarah came to hug Nick and Emma, and then it was time for Nick and Emma's first dance, with a song performed by Ryan and Ava.

_Ava: From this moment life has begun  
Ryan: From this moment you are the one  
Ava and Ryan: Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

_Ava: From this moment I have been blessed_  
_I live only for your happiness_  
_Ryan: And for your love I'd give my last breath_  
_Ryan and Ava: From this moment on_

_Ava: I give my hand to you with all my heart_  
_Ryan: Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_  
_Ryan and Ava: You and I will never be apart_  
_My dreams came true because of you_

_Ryan and Ava: From this moment as long as I live_  
_I will love you, I promise you this_  
_There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
_From this moment on_

_Ava: You're the reason I believe in love_  
_Ryan: And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_  
_Ryan and Ava: All we need is just the two of us_  
_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_  
_I will love you, I promise you this_  
_There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
_From this moment_  
_I will love you as long as I live_  
_From this moment on_

"I love you," Nick whispered to Emma at the end of the song.

"I love you too," Emma said. "I'm so glad we're married.

x

At their table, Finn and Rachel watched as their daughter shared her first dance with her husband and their son performed the first dance song with his wife, proving how quickly time had gone by. "Two down, three to go," Finn said.

"I have a feeling I know who's next," a voice said. They turned and saw Puck and Quinn.

"Who do you think?" Rachel asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Puck asked. He pointed at the dance floor, where many other couples had begun dancing and Sarah was dancing with Adam. "It's those two. I can guarantee it."

"I hope so," Rachel said. "I'd really love it if we were in-laws."

"So would I," Quinn said.

"We all did a good job with our kids, didn't we?" Finn asked. They watched their kids on the dance floor. Emma and Nick, Ryan and Ava, and Adam and Sarah were still lost in each other as they danced together. Grant and Zoe were dancing as brother and sister, and again, Maddie was dancing with Kyle.

"Second wedding she's danced with him," Puck pointed out.

"According to Nick and Emma, Kyle said they hang out at OSU a lot," Finn said.

"Well, it would be nice for us to be linked to that family, too," Quinn said. They looked around the room some more, where they saw Beth dancing with Alex.

"Your daughter has become a beautiful woman," Finn said.

"We can't wait for her wedding," Puck said.

"I have a feeling they'll beat Adam and Sarah to it," Rachel said. "I still find it kind of weird that your daughter is also my sister."

"That is weird," Quinn said. They looked more around the room, where they saw Ally and Jeff with Cameron. "And Finn, your little sister's a mom."

"Don't get me started!" Finn said.

Emma and Nick came over to them, hand in hand. "We're so glad our Glee family could come," Emma said.

"We wouldn't miss this, and neither would any of the other Gleeks," Quinn said.

"How do you like being a married woman?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"I understand why you and Ava love it so much!" Emma said.

"And I hope you like being a married man," Finn said.

"Oh, I do!" Nick said. They moved on to talk to some of their other guests, but Finn and Rachel had to share a look. "Like you said earlier, we did a good job," Rachel said before they headed for the dance floor.

_SONG: "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain and Bryan White_

_Chapter 12 preview: Will take place a year or two later. Not sure what it'll be, probably Nick/ Emma, Ryan/ Ava, and Adam/ Sarah coming back to Cleveland for a weekend to visit with Finn, Rachel, Grant and Zoe, with an update on everyone's life._


	12. Chapter 12: One Year Later

_Okay, so here it is, the last chapter :( I will be writing more stories of this series, but they will take place before this one, not after. As dumb as it sounds, I don't want Finn and Rachel to get too old. This was a bit of an emotional one, as this as in far in life as I will take Emma, Nick, Ryan, Ava, Sarah, Adam, Grant and Zoe. But to fill you in - Adam and Sarah will end up getting married, as did Grace and Josh, Kyle and Maddie, Lizzie and Ben, Lexie and Evan, Laura and Jeremy, Izzy and Connor and Meg and Ricky, and everyone had perfect babies._

_The next story in this series should be started in a few days :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want to see more of their lives. To confirm things, Jack is named after Finchel's son, of course. Sasha is named after a character I wrote original fiction about in high school that became Emma's writing, and her middle name is after Nick's mom._

Chapter 12: One Year Later

"Do you think we'll get there in time?" Rachel asked.

"I hope so," Finn said. "You know this can take time."

Grant pointed. "Isn't that the hospital?"

Rachel turned around and smiled at her now thirteen-year-old. "Yeah, this is it. Good job, Dad and I almost missed it."

"Do you guys feel old?" asked a nine-year-old Zoe.

"This is definitely making me feel old," Rachel said.

"Hey, you guys are only forty-four," Grant said.

The family pulled into the parking garage and then went into the hospital. Finn told the receptionist who they were there for, and the receptionist told them what floor to go to. When they got to that floor, they saw Sarah and Adam in the waiting room.

"Well, what's the latest?" Rachel asked.

"Mom!" Sarah said. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course we are!" Rachel said, giving her middle daughter a hug. Sarah then hugged Finn.

"And to what you asked, she's still in the process," Sarah said.

"You guys must have left as soon as you got that text from Nick," Adam said.

"They rushed us into the car right away," Zoe said.

"Where are Ryan and Ava?" Grant asked.

"They're feeding Jack in the other room," Adam said. "They should be back soon."

"The four of us got the earliest train to DC," Sarah said.

Rachel looked at the ring on Sarah's finger, realizing how fast time had gone by.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"It's just that time has gone by so fast," Rachel said. "Ryan and Emma are starting families of their own, Grant's starting high school next year, Zoe's going to be in her double digits soon and you're engaged."

"Mom, we're still your babies," Sarah said.

"We hope you're all excited for the wedding!" Adam said.

"Of course we are!" Finn said. "So, any word from Nick's siblings?"

"Maddie texted me," Adam said. "She and Kyle are trying to get a flight to DC, they're at the airport."

"Yeah, and Grace said that she and Josh should be here as soon as possible," Sarah said. "At least that's what Ava told me."

"Hey!" Rachel heard a voice say. She turned and saw Ryan and Ava with their five-month-old son, Jack.

"Ryan!" Rachel exclaimed.

Ryan came over to hug his parents and siblings. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Finn said.

"Sorry we weren't here," Ava said. "This little guy was hungry."

Rachel looked at Ava holding her son. "You know, he looks so much like Ryan did when he was a baby."

"He does have Ava's nose though," Ryan said.

"I just hope Emma's doing okay in there," Ava sighed. "I remember how hard it was."

"Yeah, so do I," Ryan said.

"You're not the one who had your stomach ripped apart while pushing something the size and weight of a bowling ball out of something the size of a softball," Ava said.

"Yeah, you were screaming," Ryan laughed.

"Now you're making me nervous," Sarah said.

"Wait until after you're married, Sarah," Rachel said. "Dad and I can only hold so much aging at a time."

"That was the plan," Adam said.

"Would you guys like to see him?" Ryan asked, motioning toward his son.

"We'd love to," Finn said, sitting down with Rachel next to him. Ryan gently placed Jack in Finn's arms as Rachel, Grant and Zoe looked on.

"That's the onesie I picked out for him when I visited, isn't it?" Zoe asked.

"Yes it is!" Ryan said.

Jack looked up at Finn, Rachel, Grant and Zoe. "You're a really good dad, Ryan," Finn said.

"I had a good example to follow," Ryan said, smiling at Finn.

Finally, a doctor came out. "You're all here for Nick and Emma Dougherty?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. Was it finally time?

"Well, they're ready for you," the doctor said.

Rachel jumped up. "Was it a boy or a girl?" Unlike Ryan and Ava had, Nick and Emma had wanted to keep the gender a secret during Emma's pregnancy.

"I bet your daughter will want to tell you herself," the doctor said, leading them to Emma's room.

When they arrived, Rachel felt close to tears when she saw her daughter and son-in-law in the hospital room holding a bundle. They hadn't made it to New York until a few hours after Jack was born, since Ava's labor had taken shorter. Emma looked exhausted, but happy.

Finally, Nick noticed that people had come in, and nudged Emma. Emma looked up and smiled. "Hi!"

"Hi, sweetheart," Finn said. "Are you feeling okay?"

Emma giggled. "Now I am." She looked at Ava. "Thanks for the warnings."

"Was she yelling at you?" Ryan asked Nick.

"Thanks for warning me about that," Nick said.

"Okay, you guys can share labor horror stories later, but can we at least know who this is?" Sarah asked, pointing at the baby.

"Yeah, you wouldn't even tell us if it was a boy or a girl," Grant said.

"We didn't find out what she was until today!" Nick said.

"She!" Zoe said. "You got a girl!"

"Yes we did," Emma said. She held up her daughter. "This is Sasha Christina Dougherty."

Rachel looked at Emma holding her daughter. "Emma, she's beautiful," she managed to say.

"You asked what labor was like, but it was worth it," Emma said.

"She's beautiful," Finn said, taking Sasha out of Emma's arms. Rachel looked on and stroked the baby. Sasha opened her eyes and looked at Finn and Rachel.

"Hi," Rachel said. "Nice to meet you."

"It means a lot to us that you could all be here," Nick said.

"We did this for Ryan and Ava and Jack," Finn said.

"And when Adam and Sarah go through this, we'll be doing it for them, too," Rachel said.

"We're really glad Sasha's growing up in this family," Emma said.

"Ava and I feel the same way about Jack," Ryan said.

"But can I hold her?" Zoe asked.

"Of course you can," Rachel said as Finn lowered Sasha into Zoe's arms. Rachel realized at that moment that even though things had changed, in some ways, they were the same. True, her kids were growing up. Ryan, Emma and Sarah now lived in other places. Ryan and Emma were starting their own families, Sarah would probably be doing so as well in a few years. Grant and Zoe, the babies of the family, could barely be thought of as that anymore. But the special bond they had as a family would never be broken, and she knew that her kids would be great parents.

_PS: I was reluctant to mention this, but I feel like I have to. One of my fanfic readers on messaged me to say that someone had posted a fanfic very similar to one of mine. I went to their page, and it looks like they're ripping off this entire series (including exact words from this series) that I've been working on for nearly two years and spent hundreds of hours planning, writing and editing. They've basically only changed the names of those involved, cut and added stuff here and there and made it about a different couple other than Finchel. I won't post the name of the person or the fic here, but I can PM you if you want, and if you'd report them to fanfic, I'd really appreciate it._


End file.
